


Над облаками и под облаками

by gerenuk



Series: Над/Под [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: После своего падения Шерлок путешествует по миру, чтобы уничтожить то, что осталось от преступной империи Джеймса Мориарти. Когда все идет не по плану и он оказывается в отчаянной необходимости найти надёжный способ передвижения, возникает MJN Air ...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Над/Под [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Cloud and Under Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595947) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



> Миллион благодарностей моей дорогой бете Анечке, anja0112 за её бесценную помощь))

Тот, кто придумал название аэропорта «Франкфурт-Хан»:  
а) никогда не смотрел на карту, чтобы оценить относительное расстояние между городом Франкфурт и аэродромом;  
б) страдал манией величия;  
в) пытался продать это место за большую сумму, чем оно стоило [1].

Наблюдая в окно автобуса как приближается захолустный бывший военный аэропорт (скопление переоборудованных казарм, построенных во время или вскоре после последней войны, а так же более поздних зданий), Шерлок предположил, что это название действительно было довольно умным рекламным ходом, чтобы увеличить конкурентоспособность этого места. Он был мало похож на международный аэропорт Франкфурта, огромное и чрезвычайно загруженное южное направление, один из крупнейших аэропортов Европы. Шерлок прибыл туда меньше трёх недель назад из Франции и сразу же вспомнил Хитроу.

Хан был… ну, не Хитроу, очевидно. И, определенно, не был столичным идеально расположенным аэропортом. Автобусу, следующему от главного железнодорожного вокзала Франкфурта потребовалось около двух часов, чтобы добраться до него. Два часа беспросветной, сокрушительной скуки Шерлок провёл в борьбе с неустойчивым интернетом, пока машина ползла по перегруженным автострадам, изобилующими дорожными работами, где, на самом деле, никто не работал. А потом по извилистым просёлочным дорогам вдоль городов и деревенек, которых постепенно становилось всё меньше и меньше. В этих местах даже не было железнодорожного сообщения. Шерлок определённо предпочёл бы ICE [2] и один из специальных «тихих вагонов»[3] вместо похожего на улитку автобуса, в котором ему пришлось сидеть между группой шумных студентов-юристов, отправившихся на выходные на Майорку, двумя немецкими парами средних лет, жалующимися друг другу через проход на пробки и глупых водителей, и английским бывшим пилотом военно-воздушных сил, храпящем на своём месте. Две корейские девушки, совершающие двухнедельное путешествие вокруг Европы и рисующие друг друга, были самыми интересными и наименее раздражающими из всей компании.

Судя по множеству недавно построенных зданий и новым ровным дорогам, аэропорт процветал, несмотря на своё местоположение, за счёт роста популярности дешёвых внутриевропейских рейсов, предоставляемых небольшими авиакомпаниями. Тем не менее, он был очень далёк, как по внешнему виду, так и по атмосфере, от шикарного интернационального Франкфурта с его оживлённой фондовой биржей, международными ярмарками, банками, бизнес-центрами и застекленными фасадами небоскрёбов, которые породили прозвище «Майнхеттен» [4].

И далеко не так опасен, с надеждой подумал Шерлок, выходя из автобуса и слегка вздрагивая, когда лямка сумки, единственного багажа, который у него был, задела одну из ран на плече. Поправляя ремень сумки, пока боль не стала терпимой, и надеясь, что растревоженная рана не откроется и не запачкает одежду, он направился в зал вылета.

Место в автобусе было заказано в последнюю минуту, как и билет на чартерный рейс до Копенгагена, на который он собирался сесть. Возможностью быстро и незаметно выехать из страны Шерлок был обязан влиянию и возможностям брата, хотя терпеть не мог обращаться к нему за помощью. Однако, в данном случае это было неизбежно и Майкрофту пришлось вмешаться, потому что его младший брат всё испортил, сумел попасть в плен и чуть не погиб.

Последнее рискованное предприятие Шерлока в его одинокой охоте за остатками обширной преступной сети Джеймса Мориарти пошло немного не по плану. Группа хакеров, уютно устроившихся в таунхаусе в довольно престижном пригороде Франкфурта Бокенхайм, была следующей в его списке. Хотя в иерархии ныне рушащейся империи Джима не было громких имен, хакеры занимали важнейшее положение в установлении связи между различными мелкими преступными группировками и предоставлении IT услуг для их специфических нужд.

Шерлок пытался помешать их работе, но ему это не удалось. На самом деле, эта попытка с треском провалилась из-за комбинации ошибочной информации (не его плохого расследования, он провёл его как обычно тщательно и кропотливо; просто информация была недостаточной и частично неправильной) и неудачного стечения обстоятельств (можно сказать невезения, если верить в такие вещи). Не важно, как это произошло, но Шерлок оказался в плену. Неподготовленные к встрече с незваным гостем, но находчивые и быстро соображающие преступники грубо и безжалостно допрашивали его, чтобы получить информацию. В результате у Шерлока появились резаные раны на спине и плечах, пара треснувших или, по крайней мере, сильно ушибленных ребер, синяки на верхней части тела и глубокая рана на лбу от удара рукояткой пистолета. Это опасная авантюра едва не стоила ему жизни. Он выжил, но потерял анонимность. Прикрытие, тщательно выстроенное с тех пор, как он покинул Лондон, было раскрыто, потому что необходимо было им что-то сказать, чтобы выиграть время. И лучше уж скормить эту тщательно обдуманную ложь, чем свою истинную личность.

Несмотря ни на что, Шерлок посчитал это маленьким подарком судьбы. Для всего мира он был мёртв в течение почти шести месяцев после того, как совершил самоубийство, прыгнув с крыши больницы Святого Варфоломея (пять месяцев, два дня, около восьми часов, которые кажутся целой жизнью). Бывали моменты, когда Шерлок едва мог вспомнить своё имя, свою предыдущую жизнь, свой дом. Он не мог позволить себе отвлечься, не мог позволить себе любые чувства: сожаление, раскаяние, тоску по дому, дружбу или любовь.

Но потом вспыхивало непрошеное воспоминание, часто вызванное незначительными деталями: чашка чая ( _неправильно, а главное, не тем человеком приготовленного_ ), чья-та голова с короткими светлыми волосами ( _у того самого человека сейчас, скорее всего, еще больше серебристой седины, вплетённой в русые волосы_ ), вязаный джемпер, коричневые кожаные ботинки, запах определенного шампуня или лосьона после бритья ( _он сменил их или по прежнему использует те же бренды?_ ). В такие моменты волна яростного страха и тоски захлёстывала Шерлока, напоминая обо всём, чем он пожертвовал, возможно, навсегда. Пожертвовал, чтобы сохранить в безопасности самое дорогое, что у него было. И нужно терпеть, стойко, сцепив зубы. По крайней мере, он продолжал так говорить сам себе, потому что, на самом деле, было чертовски хреново и изматывало с быстротой и основательностью, которых Шерлок никак не ожидал.

— Неравнодушие это не преимущество, — однажды предупредил его брат. Жаль, он забыл упомянуть, насколько это еще и больно.

Больно или не больно, но сейчас у Шерлока были другие проблемы. Он был в бегах, превратился из охотника в жертву. Они не знали, кто он на самом деле, но подчиненные Джима, теперь знали, что кто-то следит за каждым их шагом, кто-то смертельно и безжалостно опасный, незаметный и эффективный, кто-то со связями, когда он в них нуждается, кто-то, кого нужно остановить во что бы то ни стало. Они давно перестали недооценивать его после того, как два особо приближенных к Мориарти преступника стали жертвой «бомбы» в средствах массовой информации, разоблачившей их махинации, и попали за решетку. Остальные стали осторожны, чтобы не оказаться разорёнными, осуждёнными, заключёнными в тюрьму или просто мёртвыми. Некоторые просто исчезли с радаров, исчезли без следа, считаясь погибшими. Они были ликвидированы тем, кто умел скрывать следы, не оставлять улик и совершать идеальные убийства.

Шерлок ни о чём не жалел.

Иногда убийства были необходимы. У него не было времени договориться с властями или своими агентами, чтобы кто-то сделал эту работу за него. Одно убийство было чистым и быстрым ( _с использованием яда, элегантное и безболезненное, жертва даже не осознавала, что умирает_ ), другое — не очень ( _попытка использовать холодное оружие переросла в схватку на ножах, болезненную для обеих сторон и кровавую, которая показала, что нужно улучшать технику боя_ ). Они были необходимы, твердил себе Шерлок. Это не означало, что эти убийства не преследовала его в те ночи, когда он позволял себе заснуть. Как бы ни были они необходимы, они лежали на его совести гораздо тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Очевидно, Шерлок не был таким хладнокровным и безжалостным, каким себя считал. И всё жё, несмотря на ночные кошмары, которые были его проклятием, он был готов убить снова, чтобы закончить свою работу.

Эти два киллера планировали убить двух его друзей, друзей, которых, как он всегда утверждал, у него не было. Одна была ( _раньше, теперь он там не жил_ ) его квартирной хозяйкой, другой был его… ну, было сложно подобрать слова, чтобы описать, кем был для него Лестрейд. Работодателем? Помощником? Кем-то, кто нуждался в нём, но точно также был нужен и самому Шерлоку, для того чтобы отвлечься, чтобы его мозг не простаивал, да и просто для признания его талантов. Лестрейд пострадал из-за связи с единственным в мире консультирующийся детективом после того, как тот впал в немилость, ему пришлось столкнуться с внутренним расследованием, он почти потерял своё звание и подумывал уйти из полиции. Но он всё ещё был там, теперь играя по правилам, смирившись с ситуацией. Скорее всего, он просто сошёл с ума от накопившихся нераскрытых дел. Так что да, Лестрейд был другом, в каком-то смысле другом, ради которого стоило избавиться от объявленного в международный розыск киллера.

Эти два убийства не имели никакого отношения к тем многочисленным случаям, когда жизнь Шерлока едва не оборвалась. Хакеры хотели убить его, но ждали приказа сверху, что, в конечном счёте, и спасло ему жизнь. Шерлоку удалось бежать, но он застрял во Франкфурте и не смог вернуться домой, опасаясь, что его выследят. Раненый, совершенно измученный после нескольких дней без сна, пищи и почти без воды, без вещей первой необходимости, он нашёл убежище в приюте для бездомных во Франкфуртском Банхофсвиртеле [5]. Здесь его обеспечили едой, местом для ночлега и кое-какой элементарной медицинской помощью. И, что ещё более важно, среди этих безымянных жителей города существовала благословенная анонимность.

Будучи в отчаянии, к своему большому огорчению, Шерлок вынужден был связаться с братом по обшарпанному телефону. Ему нужен был новый паспорт и немного денег, чтобы уехать из города. И новый мобильник тоже. Судя по всему, Майкрофт уже несколько дней был встревожен его исчезновением с радаров и тут же привёл все в движение. На следующий день Шерлок достал из камеры хранения на Гауптбанхоффе [6] новый паспорт, айфон, с заранее загруженными закладками, приложениями, музыкальными файлами и фотографиями, чтобы добавить правдоподобности очередной легенде, а также с встроенными менее распространенными функциями, чтобы помочь ему с его текущей задачей. Так же там было около пятисот евро, пригоршня датских _крон_ , а также детали его будущего путешествия. Экипированный таким образом, он ждал автобуса до аэропорта Хан.

Его новый паспорт был британского образца с умело отфотошопленной фотографией. Это заставило его удалиться в вокзальный туалет до отправления автобуса, чтобы немного изменить свою внешность. Он коротко подстриг волосы и тщательно покрасил их, чтобы придать им рыжий оттенок. Из-за повреждений на голове пока не стоило обесцвечиваться. Он не брился уже несколько дней, короткая щетина смягчала его исхудавшее лицо. Согласно его новому удостоверению личности, теперь он был Джеймсом Сигерсоном, тридцати трех лет, уроженцем Эксетера ( _пометка на память: легкий акцент уроженца Западной Англии_ ). Более подробное описание его нового альтер-эго, зашифрованное в файле на телефоне, говорило о том, что Сигерсон был внештатным журналистом, искусствоведом и фотографом. Его нынешним поручением стало написание эксклюзивного очерка о творческой карьере королевы Дании Маргретe, с акцентом на иллюстрации в стиле Толкиена для _Гардиан_ или какой-нибудь другой крупной газеты. Мысленно перебрав все прежние вымышленные имена и легенды, Шерлок вынужден был признать, что эта, пожалуй, одна из наиболее креативных. История про Толкиена была достаточно достоверной из-за предстоящего фильма _«Хоббит»_ , что создавало высокую вероятность того, что крупные газеты захотят нажиться на этой шумихе. Пока Шерлок знакомился со своей теперешней биографией, прежде чем стереть файлы с информацией, на ум ему пришло несколько идей, как оживить Сигерсона, и он понадеялся, что сможет использовать это имя хотя бы некоторое время. За последние месяцы ему и так пришлось слишком многое пережить.

В планы Шерлока, конечно, не входило проводить время в Копенгагене, пить чай с датской королевой и расспрашивать её о увлечении хоббитами, волшебниками и огромным миром Средиземья. Ему предстояло пересечь Балтийское море и сесть на круизный лайнер до Санкт-Петербурга, где он смог бы напасть на след единственного убийцы, который до сих пор ускользал от него. Необходимую российскую визу он получит в Копенгагене. В любое другое время перспектива морского круиза заставила бы его волосы встать дыбом из-за перспективы безоговорочной скуки, но сейчас, даже если он не хотел признавать этого, ему отчаянно нужен был отдых.

Последние месяцы были чрезвычайно трудными. Не было ни минуты передышки, покоя или ощущения безопасности. Опасность быть обнаруженным висела тёмной тучей над его головой, куда бы он ни шёл. Шерлок сильно похудел, под глазами залегли тени от постоянного недосыпа. Он загнал себя, пытаясь работать быстрее и эффективнее, чтобы не потерять драгоценное время. Потому что нужно спешить. Если он потерпит неудачу, Джон умрёт. Если он будет медлить, то он забудет его и пойдёт дальше.

Шерлок не мог позволить случиться ни тому, ни другому.

И всё же это было слишком, даже для него, способного не спать и не есть сутки напролет. Того, кто любил состояние, постоянного нахождения на грани, когда его ум работал без остановки на самой высокой скорости. Когда скуке просто не было места. Даже он не сможет прожить ещё один месяц, как предыдущие пять. Он достиг своей критической точки. Неудача с хакерами и еще одно событие месяцем ранее в Монте-Карло ясно указывали на это. Нужно было восстановиться как физически, так и морально. Более того, чтобы избежать дальнейших неудач, Шерлок должен был планировать свои дальнейшие шаги ещё более скрупулёзно и тщательно. До возвращения домой предстояло много сделать.

Дом. А существовал ли он для Шерлока теперь в Лондоне, на Бейкер-стрит? Джон съехал, не в силах продолжать жить среди болезненных воспоминаний о своём умершем друге. Он всё ещё его оплакивал, как сказал Майкрофт во время одной из немногих и кратких встреч, сразу после падения. Шерлок не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться. Горе Джона было доказательством того, как сильно он скучал по своему другу, как много значил для него Шерлок. Воспоминания о постоянном, непоколебимом доверии и дружбе Джона, его искреннем восхищении, его мрачном юморе, его улыбке, его чае, его запахе, звуке его голоса и смеха, его неуместном хихиканье на месте преступления, его ошеломляюще медленном печатании на ноутбуке, нахальных репликах в отношении Майкрофта всякий раз, когда брат Шерлока осмеливался вторгнуться в дом 221Б, наполняло Шерлока теплом. Воспоминания об уникальности Джона продолжало поддерживать его в самые трудные периоды изгнания. Джон был причиной, по которой он делал всё это, несмотря на горькую правду о том, что тот никогда ничего не просил, и что ему было бы неприятно узнать, как далеко Шерлоку пришлось зайти, чтобы закончить задание и получить информацию.

Сантименты. Шерлок не был так уж невосприимчив к ним, как всегда притворялся. Если бы это было так, мысль о том, что он причинил Джону боль своим обманом, не беспокоила бы его. Но это лежало на его совести и сердце, как тонна кирпичей. Это заставляло его бояться будущего. Если ему удастся навсегда уничтожить наследие Мориарти и вернуться в Лондон, простит ли его Джон? Вернётся ли? Есть ли шансы у их дружбы устоять против того огромного горя, которое он причинил им обоим? Он не знал, и эта неопределённость давила сильнее, чем отсутствие еды, сна и крова, больше, чем раны и все те тёмные, ужасные вещи, которые ему пришлось сделать, чтобы выжить и победить.

**- <о>-**

Мельком увидев свое отражение в зеркальных стеклянных дверях зала вылета, Шерлок был поражен тем, как непохож он был на самого себя с короткими волосами (хотя даже сейчас его кудри изо всех сил боролись за то чтобы проявить себя во всей красе), окрашенными в тёмно-рыжий цвет. Его измождённое лицо выглядело неряшливо из-за четырехдневной щетины и нескольких царапин и синяков на губах и скулах. Одежда, предоставленная миньонами Майкрофта, была повседневной, но подобранной со вкусом: джинсы, тёмный свитер с высоким воротом, пиджак из серого твида в елочку и тёмно-синяя шерстяная куртка [7], воротник которой он поднял ( _исключительно из-за ветреной и влажной ноябрьской погоды и грозовых туч из Атлантики, мчащихся по небу; никакой другой причины для этого не было_ ). Кожаные ботинки, похожие на те, что он обычно носил, но другого цвета и украшенные будапештским узором [8], а также красно-белая сумка «Фрайтаг» [9] с ноутбуком, сменной рубашкой и нижним бельём, пижамой, туалетными принадлежностями, двумя романами ( _«Облачный атлас» и «Случайная вакансия»_ ), биографией Маргрете, скетчбуком фирмы Далер-Роуни и пеналом довершали его экипировку. Тот, кто выбрал эту сумку, как казалось, обладал странным чувством юмора, поскольку её узор был довольно похож на узор Даннеброга — датского флага.

Зал вылета был полон неистовством звуков и людей. Большая группа путешественников с лыжным снаряжением изо всех сил старалась добраться до места, где можно было бы сдать мелкогабаритный багаж, но им активно мешали несколько семей, выстроившихся в очередь перед одной из стоек Ryanair [10]. Очевидно, они забыли зарегистрироваться онлайн вместе со своей горой багажа. Поскольку у Шерлока не был забронирован билет ни на одну из многочисленных авиакомпаний, совершающих регулярные рейсы в Хан и обратно, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы сориентироваться. Никто не сказал ему, где он должен зарегистрироваться. Учитывая эффективность подчинённых Майкрофта, он надеялся, что все формальности были улажены. Решив обратиться к стойке общей информации и повернувшись, чтобы направиться туда, он увидел пожилую женщину в костюме стюардессы, который не был похож на форменную одежду ни одной из тех компаний, с которыми он был знаком. Она держала в руках табличку с надписью «Мистер Сигерсон».

Торопясь выбраться из Франкфурта и не имея стабильного интернет-соединения во время поездки на автобусе через холмы Хунсрюк, [11] он не смог найти компанию, которая должна была доставить его в Данию. Тем не менее, бросив взгляд на ожидавшую его даму, он смог получить некоторую информации: шестидесятилетняя, разведённая ( _дважды_ ), владеет маленькой собачкой ( _кокапу?_ [12]), униформа не новая, но хорошо ухоженная, несколько раз подогнанная по фигуре, не вычурная, но практичная и даже удобная; на её лице ясно видна спокойная властность, скорее всего, не просто старшая бортпроводница, но кто-то более высокий в иерархии компании ( _владелица?_ ); в данный момент компания испытывает некоторые затруднения, судя по её рукам и тому, как коротко подстрижены ногти — ей самой приходится много работать, например, убираться. Кроме того, дама, похоже, любит камамбер, название авиакомпании, согласно надписи на значке, — MJN [13]. Интересная аббревиатура, должно быть, что-то личное. Интригующая комбинация.

Шерлок неспешно направился к ней, снова перекинув сумку через плечо и стиснув зубы от неудобства, вызванного тем, что ремень врезался в рану, несмотря на три слоя одежды. Она заметила его, и табличка в её руке слегка дрогнула. Женщина уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами. С лёгкой тревогой он наблюдал за её реакцией, вызванной тем, что она явно поняла, что он и есть мистер Сигерсон. Дама почти впала в ступор, пока её удивлённый взгляд метался по его фигуре, и, в концов, остановился на лице. Её глаза сузились, внимательно изучая черты Шерлока. Казалось, что что-то в его внешности вызывает в ней беспокойство.

— Мистер Сигерсон? — спросила она с едва заметной нерешительностью, которая не соответствовала её резкой и самоуверенной манере поведения.

— Да, — осторожно ответил Шерлок.

Она представилась как миссис Кнапп-Шаппи, глава компании MJN Air. Те любезности, которыми они обменялись, заставили Шерлока задуматься, что именно Майкрофт или его помощники наплели ей о её пассажире и его статусе, потому что к нему обращались с таким благоговением и уважением, с каким он редко сталкивался в других местах. Причем это казалось вполне искренним, а не простым заискиванием, для того чтобы произвести впечатление на престижного клиента.

По дороге к зоне досмотра службы безопасности аэропорта Шерлок заметил, что она снова пристально смотрит ему в лицо.

— Несколько дней назад со мной произошёл несчастный случай в ванной, — объяснил он, радуясь тому, что она без малейшего сомнения восприняла его попытку говорить с акцентом уроженца западной Англии. — Он указал на порез над левой бровью, который был закрыт пластырем. — Я ударился головой о раковину, поскользнувшись на кафеле.

На её лице промелькнуло раздражение, затем она одарила его улыбкой, которая напомнила ему миссис Хадсон. Тут же накатил неприятный приступ тоски по дому. Что ж, по крайней мере, она не назвала его «глупым мальчиком».

— Опасные места эти ванные комнаты, — вместо этого кивнула она, явно не купившись на его историю.

— У меня что-то не так с лицом? — в свою очередь спросил он, заставив её слегка покраснеть.

— Вовсе нет, мистер Сигерсон, и, пожалуйста, извините, что я так внимательно рассматриваю вас. Просто вы выглядите так… знакомо.

В Чертогах Шерлока зазвенели тревожные колокольчики, тонкая настройка которых была доведена до совершенства, в условиях предельной бдительности, после нескольких месяцев непрерывной охоты за преступниками. Он напрягся и почти остановился, прежде чем заставил себя двигаться дальше, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. Тем не менее, некоторое потрясение, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что его спутница слегка нахмурилась. Шерлок уже подумывал о том, чтобы, извинившись, скрыться в ванной и исчезнуть, послав к чёрту предстоящий полёт, все приготовления и своё новое альтер-эго.

— А у вас случайно нет брата, хотя бы сводного? — спросила миссис Напп-Шаппи, теперь уже беззастенчиво изучая его лицо.

— Есть, но он совсем не похож на меня, — настороженно ответил Шерлок.

— А, ну да, интересно, — с этими словами она замолчала, оставив Шерлока гадать, нет ли у него где-нибудь таинственного двойника.

**- <о>-**

Сотрудникам службы безопасности не удалось найти ни изящного стилета, прикрепленного к его икре, ни отмычки, спрятанной в пенале, но он и не ожидал, что они это сделают. Они все были идиотами. Однако про свою спутницу он так не думал. Похоже, она обладала проницательным умом и прагматичностью и решительностью, которые он ценил в людях. А что, если она видела его насквозь? Он вовсе не подозревал, что она является частью сети Мориарти. Но что если она смотрела новости и читала газеты в июне и по-прежнему помнила скандальный конец знаменитого, но всё же по-прежнему являющегося мошенником в глазах широкой общественности консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса? В конце концов, MJN была британской авиакомпанией. И пусть оттого, что она его узнает, не будет никакого особенного вреда, он не мог рисковать. На карту была поставлена не только его жизнь, но и жизнь других людей. Жизнь Джона.

— Мам, эй, мам, — радостный и возбуждённый голос заставил миссис Напп-Шаппи резко остановиться, закатить глаза и сделать глубокий и спокойный вдох. Теперь настала очередь Шерлока удивлённо посмотреть на неё. Он проследил за её взглядом и увидел обладателя голоса: молодого человека, около тридцати лет, без настоящей униформы, но со значком MJN на жилете и тем же галстуком, что и у главы компании. По-видимому, он был сотрудником этих же авиалиний, и основная его функция здесь — варить кофе, разогревать еду и убирать самолёт. При этом его явно не использовали ни в какой другой обязательной деятельности, поскольку сын владелицы явно был не слишком умён даже по меркам нормальных людей, любил чизкейк (малиновый?), собак и шоколадки Тоблерон [14].

— Мам, посмотри, они были всех трёх видов, даже белые, — крикнул он, энергично размахивая пластиковым пакетом с несколькими длинными треугольными коробками. — Они самые лучшие. Дуглас сказал, что я должен принести ему яблочный сок, но у них был только тот, который смешан с газированной водой, и я не стал его покупать, потому что, когда однажды я сделал это, он мне сказал, что это неправильный сок.

Он повернулся к Шерлоку и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Эй, Шкип, а ты тоже чего-нибудь хотел? Но ты мне не сказал. А ты уже успел прогуляться по городу? ГЕРТИ ведь теперь снова в порядке, правда? Ведь в прогнозе погоды говорилось, что будет очень ветрено, и я очень волновался, когда мы садились, а на приборной панели загорелись предупреждающие лампочки. Хотя, должен сказать, это выглядело не так сверкающе, как тогда, когда мы праздновали Рождество дважды в один день, и все вокруг было в разноцветных огнях.

Он склонил голову набок, когда подошел ближе.

— А где твоя форма, Шкип? Стой, и что случилось с твоим лицом? Чёрт возьми, это выглядит отвратительно. Ты опять ударился о крыло? Оно ужасно низко расположено, не правда ли, и всегда возникает именно там, где вы не ожидаете его увидеть. Ты уверен, что сможешь вылететь сегодня? Ведь Дуглас только прилетел и…

Миссис Кнапп-Шаппи подняла обе руки в останавливающем жесте.

— Артур, Артур, успокойся. С нашим пилотом всё в порядке. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Он был цел, невредим и в форме, когда я видела его в последний раз. На самом деле, я сомневаюсь, что когда-либо видела его без неё. Так что не надо поднимать тревогу. Это наш пассажир, мистер Сигерсон.

Повернувшись к Шерлоку, она бросила на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Мистер Сигерсон, пожалуйста, извините нас за эту суматоху. Это мой сын Артур, который выполняет роль стюарда в самолете.

Шерлок кивнул Артуру в знак приветствия, которое молодой человек, казалось, едва уловил, так пристально он вглядывался в лицо Шерлока в этот момент.

— Ух ты, — наконец, выдавил он, задыхаясь.

— Артур, заткнись и перестань пялиться, — упрекнула его мать, очевидно решив забыть, что совсем недавно она делала то же самое. — Пошли.

Артур послушно двинулся вперёд, всё время глядя на Шерлока и рассеянно размахивая сумкой. Шерлок заставил себя не закатывать глаза. Оставалось надеяться, что они запрут этого человека на время полёта, потому что перспектива терпеть его бесконечные разговоры была поистине ужасающей. Он начал думать, что брат все это подстроил, чтобы досадить ему, выбрав самую непрофессиональную чартерную авиакомпанию из всех возможных. Комментарии о происшествии с самолетом во время посадки не звучали обнадеживающе, впрочем, как и те, что касались пилота.

**- <о>-**

Всю оставшуюся часть пути и последовавшую за этим поездку на автобусе через лётное поле Артур разрывался между желанием неотрывно смотреть на Шерлока, говорить с ним и необходимостью выполнить требования матери. В результате получилась довольно комичная смесь того, что он считал тайными взглядами всякий раз, когда думал, что Шерлок этого не заметит, и вынужденными взглядами в окно или тщательным перечитыванием раздела о содержимом шоколадки на одной из своих Тоблерони, в тщетной попытке изобразить незаинтересованность.

Что касается самого Шерлока, то его тоже раздирали противоречивые чувства. Тревога частично исчезла, а любопытство усилилось помимо его воли. Какой бы ни была эта авиакомпания, она ни в коем случае не работала по обычным стандартам. Всё это выглядело абсолютно непрофессионально, но они казались достаточно надёжными, демонстрируя некоторые странности, которые были скорее милыми, чем угрожающими. На самом деле, это напоминало хихиканье на месте преступления или наслаждение хорошей китайской едой на вынос после по-настоящему интересного убийства. Эти воспоминания и яркие образы, которые они вызвали, пронзали его болью. Он не мог позволить себе сентиментальности, ни сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем. Эти мгновения остались в прошлом, и была большая вероятность, что они никогда больше не повторятся. Не было смысла зацикливаться на давно минувших эпизодах жизни. Это вызывало только боль, сожаление и острую тоску. И даже страдания. До чего же всё до ужаса, до тошноты сентиментально! Он хотел бы стереть эти воспоминания, но до сих пор все его попытки сделать это были несостоятельны, потому что они были навсегда записаны в Чертогах на его мысленный жёсткий диск. Он с трудом подавил их, глядя в грязное окно автобуса, везущего его к самолёту.

**- <о>-**

Причина неприкрытого любопытства Артура и его матери стала ясна Шерлоку, как только они добрались до самолёта. Маленький реактивный самолёт был припаркован в отдалённом посадочном отсеке аэродрома и определённо видел лучшие времена ( _Lockheed-McDonnell, Шерлок не знал, что они всё ещё эксплуатируются_ ). Однако, как и униформа его владелицы, он выглядел достаточно ухоженным и поддерживаемым в работоспособном состоянии ( _попытка спасти то, что можно было спасти_ ), скорее всего, потому, что он был единственным, которым обладала авиакомпания. Он казался не менее пригодным для полетов, чем несколько других самолётов на аэродроме, и беспокойство Шерлока ещё больше уменьшилось. Но так было до тех пор, пока он не увидел того, кто выдавал себя за пилота.

Это был молодой человек в капитанской форме, фуражка которого была украшена несколькими дополнительными полосками золотой тесьмы по-видимому в тщетной попытке придать ему столь необходимый авторитет и значимость. Он был занят тем, что ходил вокруг самолёта, с предельной дотошностью ставя галочки в блокноте, критически проверяя и перепроверяя то, что только что уже проверил, как будто не знал, стоит ли доверять собственным глазам и тому, что написал.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что пристально смотрит на него, и быстро отвёл взгляд. Этот человек был поразительно похож на него. Ниже на несколько дюймов, несколько более коренастого телосложения, но всё-таки худощавый ( _мускулистый, но не от физических упражнений, что довольно необычно, поскольку работа пилота сидячая, а значит, он должен работать ещё кем-то, кто, в том числе, таскает тяжести. На это указывали и царапины на ботинках, потёртости на брюках. Коробки? Мебель? Транспортная фирма. Похоже, что он работает в перерывах между полётами, потому что не успел сменить одежду, сильно нуждается в деньгах и, по-видимому, его зарплата слишком мала, чтобы жить исключительно на неё. Пожалуй, все это может отражаться на его мастерстве пилота_ ). Кожа у парня была бледная и веснушчатая, глаза светло-серые, как и у Шерлока, а волосы, видневшиеся из-под капитанской фуражки, рыжие, на тон светлее шерлоковых, но, как и у него, они жили своей собственной необузданной жизнью, особенно в эту влажную ноябрьскую погоду. Его лицо было почти такой же формы, длинное и худое, правда, скулы менее выступающие, такой же вздёрнутый нос и полные губы, с маленьким подбородком и длинной шеей. Сходство действительно было поразительным. Этот человек был больше похож на Шерлока, чем его собственный брат.

— Как идут дела, Мартин? — спросила миссис Напп-Шаппи. — Мы готовы ко взлёту?

Парень, которого она назвала Мартином, удивлённо пискнул, вынырнув из-под крыла, но тут же ударился об него головой, из-за чего форменная фуражка слетела с неё.

— Почти готово, Каролин, — ответил он, поднимая свою фуражку и аккуратно водворяя её на место, при этом его лицо покраснело и стало почти такого же цвета, как и волосы. Он, наконец, повернулся к ним. Если Шерлок думал, что Артур и его мать выглядели комично, увидев его, то этот парень превзошёл их по всем статьям. Не сводя взгляда с Шерлока, в течение нескольких мгновений он выглядел так, как будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок, румянец исчез так быстро, как будто кто-то открыл слив в ванной, отчего веснушки резко выделились на его лице, на котором застыло выражение шока.

— Это потрясающе, да? — воскликнул Артур из-за спины Шерлока, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, и его голос был полон благоговения. — Вообще-то я думал, что это ты, Шкип.

Мартин, наконец, сумел закрыть рот, но, казалось, не мог ни говорить, ни двигаться. Дышать ему тоже было трудно, но, в любом случае, это скучно. Как бы комично ни выглядело замешательство на лице молодого человека, Шерлок предположил, что это было более или менее обычное состояние для него. Кем бы он ни был, капитан авиалайнера явно не было подходящим для него определением.

— А, Артур, ты принёс мне яблочный сок? — раздался сверху уверенный голос, и на трапе самолёта появился мужчина средних лет с короткими седыми волосами с пробором посередине и знаками отличия второго пилота на форме. Он окинул сцену на земле величественным взглядом, словно монарх, наблюдающий за своими приспешниками.

— Извини, Дуглас, — крикнул Артур, — у них была только та шипучка, которую ты сказал, что не любишь. Ну ты знаешь, с газированной водой. Здесь её называют «апфельшорле» [15]. Но зато у них были все три вида «Таблерон». Даже тот, который белый. — Он помахал своим пластиковым пакетом, сияя от счастья.

— Ну что ж, не повезло, — сказал Дуглас. — Всё ясно, Мартин? Мартин?

— Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты поведёшь самолёт, — сказала Каролин. — Мартин, кажется, немного нездоров.

— Я в порядке, — слабо выдавил Мартин.

Дуглас перевёл взгляд с него на Шерлока и обратно.

— Господи, а я и не знал, что вас двое.

— Это наш пассажир, мистер Сигерсон, — объяснила Каролин. — Повернувшись к Шерлоку, она добавила, — примите мои искренние извинения, сэр. — Шерлок коротко кивнул. Сколько еще извинений он получит сегодня? Ему следует начать составлять список.

Всё это нежелательное внимание начинало его беспокоить. Более того, ему не нравилось то, как второй пилот внимательно разглядывает его. Как и в случае с Каролин, Шерлок был убеждён, что перед ним кто-то, кто мог бы вспомнить происходившее в прошлом июне. Дуглас был умён, излучал уверенность и некоторую развязность, которая должна была бы поставить его на место капитана, вместо несчастного существа, официально командующего самолётом. Тот факт, что он им не был, и то, что он работал в MJN Air на такой незначительной должности, сказало Шерлоку всё, что ему нужно было знать, даже без любых других подсказок. Дуглас обладал всеми задатками мелкого преступника, вроде Анджело, всегда искавшего (и находившего) свою выгоду, пока бороздил серые и туманные границы законности. Шерлок недоумевал, зачем ему понадобился яблочный сок. Возможно, он мог бы стать некоторой заменой виски?

При других обстоятельствах ему было бы плевать на кого-то вроде Дугласа и его полукриминальные статуса. Его очевидная находчивость и связи могли бы даже пригодиться. Но сейчас ум и сообразительность этого человека стали помехой. Шерлок надеялся тихо и незаметно проскользнуть в самолёт и взлететь, а теперь вся эта болтовня, взгляды, разговоры сильно действовали ему на нервы, вызывая беспокойство. Ему и в лучшие времена не нравилось находиться среди людей, он всегда тщательно выбирал, с кем общаться, насколько было возможно старался избегать пустых разговоров, потому что это раздражало. И если весь полёт пройдет в такой бесконечной болтовне, он был уверен, что в какой-то момент терпение лопнет, и его характер, и так едва сдерживаемый в последние дни невыносимых невзгод и лишений, вспыхнет всеми своими худшими гранями. Более того, каждая минута, проведённая на земле, казалась ему часом драгоценного времени, которое он терял зря. Ему нужно было уехать из этого места, из этой страны, оставить позади постоянное напоминание о своей последней горькой неудаче. Тихая, эффективная и, самое главное, профессиональная чартерная авиакомпания была тем, что требовалось.

Не… эта.

«Капитан», скорей всего, не сможет найти кабину, даже если бы ему указали на неё мигающими буквами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оторвать самолёт от земли. Стюард… Ну что ж, лучше не думать о нём, потому что это путь к безумию. Второй пилот действительно был похож на настоящего капитана, но сам факт того, что он на этом самолёте им не был, вызывал определённые подозрения относительно его прошлого. Скорее всего, он был вынужден оставить работу в более крупной авиакомпании из-за какого-то проступка и теперь застрял в MJN вместе со всеми этими остальными отчаявшимися душами. Ну что ж, в этом отношении, пожалуй, это всё-таки правильная компания, подумал Шерлок с усмешкой. Разве, в данный момент, он не был таким же загнанным и отчаявшимся, как любой из них?

— Пожалуйста, мистер Сигерсон, следуйте за мной внутрь, — услышал он рядом голос Каролин, — и располагайтесь поудобнее. Мы должны взлететь в ближайшее время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающая иллюстрация Автора к этой главе https://66.media.tumblr.com/777436d067144d072d759c0f0797e94a/tumblr_n1iucevqJw1qmk86ro3_1280.jpg
> 
> [1]Аэропорт Франкфурт-Хан (ранее — Хан) располагается почти в 120 км от Франкфурта-на-Майне. Название сменил в маркетинговых целях в связи с запуском рейсов лоукостера Ryanair. В отличие от него главный аэропорт Франкфурта находится всего в 12 км от центра города.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/58/Terminal2_hahn_airport.jpg/1920px-Terminal2_hahn_airport.jpg
> 
> [2] Немецкий скоростной поезд ICE (Inter-City-Express)  
> https://www.bahn.com/en/view/mdb/bahnintern/international/redaktion_bahn.com/mdb_291529_bahn_ice_fahrt_gettyimages-157732264_1__980x245_cp_0x254_980x499.jpg
> 
> [3]«Тихие вагоны», вагоны, где нельзя шуметь.  
> В таких вагонах запрещено: * Разговаривать по телефону  
> * Слушать музыку и смотреть видео без использования наушников  
> * Использовать любые электронные устройства, издающие звуки
> 
> [4]Игра слов, сочетание названия нью-йоркского района Манхэттен с названием реки Майн, на которой находится Франкфурт 
> 
> [5] Банхофсфиртель – оживленный район, названный в честь расположенного неподалеку главного железнодорожного вокзала. На территории района находится квартал красных фонарей, отели, бары и модные клубы. При этом считается самым криминальным районом города.
> 
> [6]Центральный вокзал Берлина (нем. Berlin Hauptbahnhof) — самый крупный и современный железнодорожный вокзал Европы.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0b/Wikimedia_Conference_2015_photo_by_Pine_-_4.jpg/2560px-Wikimedia_Conference_2015_photo_by_Pine_-_4.jpg
> 
> [7] Рea coat - дословно куртка-бушлат  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81NU7fCwXeL._UY879_.jpg
> 
> [8] Туфли с будапештским узором  
> https://sartorialnotes.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Bespoke_shoemakers_in_Budapest_Vass_by_Sartorial_Notes_Torsten_Grunwald-1.jpg
> 
> [9]Сумка-мессенджер - сумка с ремнём через плечо. Данная модель придумана в 1993 году двумя братьями Маркусом и Даниэлем Фрайтаг (Freitag). Им нужна была сумка-мессенджер, которая была бы удобна при езде на велосипеде и не промокала бы под дождем. Вдохновившись яркими расцветками тентов грузовиков (а напротив их квартиры в Цюрихе проходила автострада), братья, не долго думая, раскроили кусок старого тента от грузовика и сшили себе сумки. Как ремень был использован автомобильный ремень безопасности, а край обработали старой велосипедной камерой.  
> https://freitag.rokka.io/page-width/55e9883cd678a1afd730fafdecd3775d5f8eb770/000002694576-7-0-uz.jpg
> 
> [10]«Облачный атлас» (англ. Cloud Atlas) — роман 2004 года британского писателя Дэвида Митчелла. Состоит из шести связанных между собой историй, действие в которых происходит с середины XIX века до далёкого постапокалиптического будущего.  
> «Случайная вакансия» (англ. The Casual Vacancy)— книга Дж. К. Роулинг. Первый роман, написанный автором после окончания серии о Гарри Поттере и ориентированный на взрослую и подростковую аудиторию.  
> Основными темами книги являются классовые, политические и социальные проблемы.
> 
> [11] Ryanair — ирландская авиакомпания, крупнейшая бюджетная авиакомпания в Европе.
> 
> [12]Холмы Хунсрюка  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bc/Idarkopf01.jpg
> 
> [13]Кокапу - дизайнерская порода. Она представляет собой гибрид американского или английского кокер-спаниеля и пуделя(в большинстве случаев миниатюрного).  
> https://dogipediya.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/koker-pudel.jpg
> 
> [14] MJN (My Jet Now) - сейчас это мой самолёт
> 
> [15] Toblerone (произносится: Тоблерон) — шоколадный батончик c дольками треугольной формы, выпускаемый в Швейцарии с 1908 года.  
> https://ochocolate.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/837.jpeg
> 
> [16] Апфельшорле (нем. Apfelschorle) – это оригинальное немецкое название яблочного сока смешанного с минеральной водой с газом 1:1.  
> https://auricher.gmbh/wp2/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/auricher_apfelschorle.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

«Ближайшее время» означало почти час ожидания взлёта, в течение которого терпение Шерлока практически истощилось. Если бы оно состояло из молекул, то его толщина достигла бы сейчас атомного уровня. Возможно, задержка не была виной MJN Air, по крайней мере, когда речь шла о распределении стартовых позиций. Однако, помимо этого, в кабине пилотов шёл какой-то серьёзный разговор, обрывки которого долетали до Шерлока. Он сидел в одном из первых рядов, глядя в окно на темнеющий аэродром. Габаритные огни отражались в растущих на земле лужах, а облака неслись по небу, зеркально отображая своей тяжёлой серостью его мрачное настроение. Шерлок никак не мог понять, из-за чего разгорелся скандал, хотя было похоже, что оба пилота уже неоднократно спорили на эту тему раньше. Учитывая то, что он узнал всю их подноготную, можно было предположить, что причина в распределении полномочий и сложившейся иерархии в кабине пилотов.

Скучно. Утомительно.

И, конечно, стоило ожидать, что в связи с этим…

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, когда в каюте ожидаемо раздался весёлый голос Артура. Почувствовав, что на него упала тень, он продолжал упорно смотреть в окно. Компания была последним, чего сейчас хотелось. Неужели трудно просто оторвать этот чёртов самолет от земли и убраться, наконец, из немецкого воздушного пространства?

— Здравствуйте, мистер Сигерсон, сэр, позвольте мне на минутку привлечь ваше внимание к демонстрации нашего аварийно-спасательного оборудования!

« _Уходи_ », — подумал Шерлок, надеясь, что если он не ответит, Артур замолчит и уйдёт сам.

— Мистер Сигерсон, — перед его носом возник оранжевый спасательный жилет, — это действительно важно, знаете ли, и гораздо интереснее, чем аэродром в дождливый день. Я бы включил видео, но DVD-плеер в последнее время работает плохо, и звук всегда на секунду или около того отстаёт от изображения. Так что наибольшее удовольствие вы получите от живой демонстрации, поэтому не стоит её пропускать, не так ли? Это почти как игра в «крокодила» [1], только я еще и говорить буду. Так что вам действительно стоит посмотреть! О, и вам, на самом деле, _правда_ , нужно пристегнуться. Я продемонстрирую, как это делается, если вы не знаете!

Шерлок стиснул зубы. Почему он не может просто уйти? Он знал, что излучает незаинтересованность, даже враждебность, как радиомаяк, но этот… идиот, похоже, ничего не замечал. Боже, как люди могут быть такими тупыми и существовать?

— Мистер Сигерсон, вам _очень_ нужно сейчас посмотреть, — умоляюще прошептал Артур ему прямо в ухо. И вот это и был тот самый предел. Последняя связь между атомами разорвалась, как будто они внезапно потеряли свою электроотрицательность [2], если это вообще было возможно. Хрупкое терпение Шерлока лопнуло.

— Нееет, — прорычал он, и это «т» прозвучало резко и почти болезненно. Он повернул голову и смерил Артура убийственным взглядом.

— Мне не нужно видеть твою жалкую демонстрацию аварийно-спасательного оборудования, потому что это не имеет ничего общего с безопасностью, это просто мера предосторожности. Или ты действительно убеждён, что кто-то из нас переживёт катастрофу этого самолёта, если он упадет с высоты двадцати тысяч футов, пока мы надёжно пристегнуты ремнями к сиденьям со сложенным столиком и спинкой кресла в вертикальном положении? Что спасательные жилеты окажут нам жизненно важную помощь, если мы рухнем посреди Германии, на суше? Или что кислородная маска, подвешенная к потолку, облегчает дыхание, когда огонь весело пожирает самолет? Да ладно тебе! Даже ты не можешь быть настолько идиотом, чтобы не понимать, что все эти «меры безопасности» — всего лишь обман, чтобы пассажиры чувствовали себя в безопасности. Потому что, если самолёт упадёт, то мы все умрём. Всё очень просто. Даже ты должен это понимать. Ты когда-нибудь видел останки жертв авиакатастрофы? Большинство тел разорваны в клочья и обожжены до неузнаваемости. Вы можете полагаться только на анализ зубов при идентификации, и даже тогда это очень трудно, потому что иногда просто не удаётся найти достаточное количество зубов! Так что, пожалуйста, избавь меня от своей бессмысленной и отвратительно весёлой болтовни. Сделай одолжение мне и всему миру, сними с себя спасательный жилет, сгинь и не возвращайся.

Артур набрал воздуха, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово, но Шерлок оказался проворнее.

— О, и мне следует добавить — просто чтобы ты всю дорогу держался от меня подальше — что нет, я вообще не хочу пить. И не нужно меня спрашивать, что я хочу на ужин. Ты должен быть в восторге от этого факта, потому что не надо беспокоиться о настройках микроволновой печи при твоей, несомненно, неудачной попытке разогреть в ней еду. Я не хочу есть, и уж точно не во время авиаперелёта. А если бы я был голоден, то всё равно не захотел бы чего-то, напоминающее тёплый картон. Если ты хочешь сказать мне, чтобы я не пользовался телефоном, то не утруждайся. Я знаю, что это не мешает работе приборов самолета, а значит, я буду использовать его всякий раз, когда мне будет нужно, и мой ноутбук тоже. Итак, ты всё понял, или мне придётся объяснять ещё раз и помедленнее? Пожалуй, резюмирую, кратко и по существу, чтобы до тебя действительно дошло. Оставь. Меня. Одного.

Артур сглотнул и побледнел. Его руки, по-прежнему цеплялись за ремень безопасности, а спасательный жилет свободно и уныло болтался по бокам.

— Нет, это… я действительно понял, — тихо сказал он. — Я не настолько глуп. Я понимаю слова, и не обязательно выделять знаки препинания между ними. Я… тогда я пойду.

С этими словами он поплёлся к кухне, но на полпути остановился и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Знаете ли, то, что вы сейчас сказали, было не очень приятно. — Он сделал несколько шагов назад, пока снова не оказался рядом с креслом Шерлока. Тот почувствовал острую потребность бросить что-нибудь, чтобы выплеснуть своё разочарование. Насколько яснее он должен был расставить все точки над «и» с этим идиотом?

— На самом деле, — продолжал Артур, явно набравшись храбрости, вместо того чтобы ёрзать под ледяным взглядом Шерлока, — на самом деле это было довольно мерзко. Даже мистер Берлинг не говорит мне ничего подобного, хотя продолжает твердить, что я никудышный идиот, каждый раз, когда летит с нами. Но он, по крайней мере, даёт хорошие советы. Только однажды он этого не сделал, потому что был пьян и забыл. Он противный, но милый. А вы просто отвратительны. Неудивительно, что кто-то так избил вас, и что вы путешествуете совсем один, без друзей. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что они у вас есть. Кто захочет с вами дружить? Хорошего дня, сэр.

С этими словами он вскинул голову и зашагал прочь.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку сиденья и со злостью дёрнул ремень безопасности, чтобы пристегнуться. Самолёт зашумел, вздрогнул, начав движение. Наконец-то, наконец-то они двигались, катясь установленным маршрутом по аэродрому. Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, наблюдая, как красные и оранжевые габаритные огни на обочине рулёжной дорожки на несколько секунд превращаются в слабо светящиеся звёзды из-за капель воды за иллюминаторами самолёта. Поворот, ещё один, короткая остановка, и вот они уже на взлётно-посадочной полосе. На мгновение Шерлок удивился отсутствию приветственных слов капитана, но решил, что пилоты подслушали, как он отчитывал несчастного стюарда, и благоразумно воздержались от того, чтобы донимать его и дальше.

Последовал ещё один толчок, двигатели Lockheed-McDonnell заработали на полную мощность, и самолёт начал ускоряться, двигаясь по взлётно-посадочной полосе. Шерлока вжало в сиденье, и всем своим телом он почувствовал каждую трещину на асфальте, когда машина с грохотом пронеслась по нему. Затем давление в ушах и тяжесть в теле на мгновение возросли, когда колёса оторвались от земли и самолёт взлетел. Шерлок откинул голову на подголовник. Наконец-то началось. Всё снова пришло в движение. Он опять отправился на охоту, чтобы закончить эту ужасную игру, от которой давно потерял всякое удовольствие. Ещё ближе к концу игры и возвращению домой.

Луч заходящего солнца пробился сквозь тревожные облака как раз в тот момент, когда самолёт стремительно набирал высоту. Сквозь просветы в них виднелись волнистые холмы Хунсрюка, освещённые тёплым солнечным светом. Участки коричневого леса, живые изгороди между полями и лугами, маленькие деревушки, спрятанные в извилистых ущельях, вдруг стали невероятно объёмными, каждое дерево, дом и телеграфный столб отбрасывали длинные голубоватые тени на осенний пейзаж. В долинах уже сгущался туман, наползая с берегов рек и окутывая низинные луга, как саван.

Затем самолёт поглотило серое облако, и свет погас, как будто кто-то выключил его, чтобы вновь появиться лишь мгновение спустя, когда они прошли сквозь пушистые и серые слои. Теперь самолет был выше облаков, вершины которых словно покрыли золотом. Они очень напоминали волны в медленно движущемся море. Время от времени земля внизу становилась видимой, но теперь она была скрыта тонкой дымкой, что делало её сюрреалистичной и похожей на сон. Окно Шерлока стало обращено на восток, когда самолёт резко развернулся и направился на север. Здесь небо уже было тёмно-синим, с мерцающими на нём первыми звёздами.

_«Тёмно-синее, как ясное вечернее небо, видимое из освещённой лампой комнаты»,_ — где же он прочёл эту цитату? [3]

_«А я думал, что тебя такие вещи не интересуют.»  
«Но это не значит, что я не могу воздать им должное.»_

Обрывки разговора, состоявшегося давным-давно под звёздным лондонским небом, пронеслись в его голове, сопровождаемые внезапным и очень сильным чувством тоски. Такой ясный голос Джона. Тогда они охотились за Големом в тёмном лабиринте Воксхоллских Арок, еще одно из мест лондонского дна, куда никогда не заглядывал ни один турист. И которое сам Шерлок считал самым «живым», где история старого города обнажалась слой за слоем, в разрушающейся архитектуре. О, он любил Лондон. Если он вообще был способен на любовь, то, конечно же, Лондону была искренне и горячо подарена немалая её часть. Старое и новое в совершенной гармонии, более чем двухтысячелетняя история очевидная для глаз тех, кто умел наблюдать. Это был не просто город, это было живое существо, организм. Это был его дом, единственное место, которое он когда-либо называл так.

Боже, как же он скучал по нему!

Шерлок закрыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул, когда волна эмоций накрыла его. Образы наплывали один на другой. Все те места, которые он часто посещал, мрачные и красивые, безмятежные и волнующие, мирные и опасные. Он знал, что прямо сейчас Лондон был бы невероятно красив. Поздний ноябрьский полдень, западный ветер, грозовые тучи, несущиеся по небу от Ирландского моря к континенту. Город предстал бы в ограниченной цветовой гамме зимы: коричневые, синие, белые, чёрные и золотые тона, тысячи оттенков серого, и только красные автобусы добавляли контраст, как капли крови на мраморных плитах. Темза была бы серая, как ртуть, и принесла бы с собой запах моря во время прилива. Солнце, низкое и ровное, время от времени пробивалось бы сквозь облака, освещая, словно прожектор, белый купол Собора Святого Павла и стеклянные фасады зданий Сити.

Он судорожно вздохнул. Раньше Шерлок не позволял себе вспоминать о Лондоне. Он намеренно избегал любых репортажей с Олимпийских игр, чтобы не поставить себя на грань срыва из-за тоски по дому. В прошлую пятницу, прогуливаясь по Франкфуртской Шиллерштрассе в базарный день, он решительно отвёл взгляд от фургона, в котором продавались всевозможные британские продукты: чипсы «Walkers» [4], лимонный мармелад, чай «PG Tips» [5], а также мясные пироги к приближающемуся праздничному сезону. Это сработало, во всяком случае, он продолжал убеждать себя в этом. Шерлок только мельком взглянул на товар и больше ничего. Тогда он был занят, и его ум, к счастью, был поглощён другими делами. Но теперь защита была ослаблена, и пять месяцев сдерживаемой тоски нахлынули на него. Если бы только он только мог заставить самолёт повернуть налево и направиться на запад! Он мог бы быть в Лондоне уже через час.

Но что потом? Куда он пойдёт? Он не мог открыться Джону или кому-то ещё, потому что это было бы небезопасно. И даже если бы это было не так, скорее всего, его возвращение не было бы встречено с радостью. Ранящие слова Артура пронеслись у него в голове: «кто же захочет с вами дружить?»

А действительно, кто? Словно открылись ворота шлюза, и другие образы и обрывки разговоров пронеслись в его Чертогах. Камин, кресло, дрожащий стакан с золотистой жидкостью в руке, запах дыма, торфяной, почти лекарственный привкус виски Laphroaig [6] на языке. Самый крепкий односолодовый напиток, который они пробовали в гостинице Кросс-Киз.

 _«И всё же, послушай меня, я ведь твой друг».  
«У меня нет «друзей».»  
«Отчего бы это?»_.

Лаборатория Бартса, резкий неоновый свет, глаза Джона сверкают гневом. Тогда он назвал его машиной.

_«Одиночество это то, что у меня есть, одиночество защищает меня.»  
«Нет, людей защищают друзья»._

_О, Джон, если бы ты только знал! Если бы только можно было бы тебе сказать! Вся жизнь, абсолютно вся была брошена на весы, чтобы защитить друзей и, прежде всего, тебя_.

Шерлок снова сглотнул, глядя на темнеющие облака, теперь уже розовые, потому что солнце опустилось ниже. В горле у него пересохло, а глаза вдруг невыносимо и болезненно защипали. Было бы легко обвинить в этом кондиционер в самолёте, но он знал истинную причину.

 _«Возьми себя в руки, чёрт побери»,_ — строго сказал он себе. _«Если ты заплачешь, это ничего не изменит. Соберись, твою мать, и делай своё дело!»_

**\--**

Настойчивое покашливание вывело его из болезненной задумчивости, заставив слегка подпрыгнуть в кресле.

— Поздравляю, сэр, — голос Каролин звучал резко и угрожающе. Когда Шерлок перевёл взгляд с окна на её решительную фигуру, стоявшую прямо перед его креслом, с руками, упёртыми в бока, и строгим выражением лица, полным сдерживаемого гнева, он на мгновение растерялся, а затем вопросительно поднял бровь.

— О, только не смотрите на меня этим нахальным взглядом школьника, — проворчала она. — И не смейте приказывать мне, как вы выразились, «сгинуть». Потому что я не сделаю этого. Это мой самолёт, и поэтому я обязана отчитать клиента, если считаю, что он был настоящей занозой в заднице. О, не удивляйтесь этому. И не смейте оскорбляться или сердиться! После того, что вы только что сотворили, вам лучше сохранять нейтральное выражение лица и не бросать на меня недружелюбных взглядов.

— Я знаю таких, как вы. Талантливые, остроумные, обаятельные, когда это вам нужно, но холодные и безжалостные внутри. Те, кто, не задумываясь, продадут своих «друзей», когда это поможет их целям. Более того, надменные мерзавцы, ставящие себя выше любого, чей интеллект не достигает их собственных высот. О да, я знаю ваш типаж, мистер Сигерсон. Один умник, вроде вас, даже работает у меня и сейчас отвечает за этот самолёт, и нет, я определённо говорю не о Мартине. Вы даже не представляете, с чем я столкнулась с тех пор, как начала управлять этой компанией. У нас тут всякие бывают. Шикарные высокомерные ублюдки, бесящиеся с жиру, безмозглые дебилы, отправляющиеся на мальчишники или спортивные мероприятия, где они могут пропить те немногие клетки мозга, которые у них остались. Отчаянные типы, которым нужно быстро добраться из пункта А в пункт Б, но, по какой-то сомнительной причине, они не могут воспользоваться приличной авиакомпанией, — Каролин многозначительно посмотрела на Шерлока прищуренными глазами.

— У нас на борту были кинозвёзды, регбистские команды, кошки-убийцы, оркестры и любители белых медведей. У нас на борту умер человек. Мистер Берлинг бывает у нас раз в год. У нас даже была моя сестра. Так что мы готовы практически к чему угодно и кому угодно. Мы справляемся. Но ни один из этих пассажиров, даже мистер Берлинг или моя сестра, которые придают слову «противный» совершенно новое значение, не сумели избавить Артура от его весёлого настроения. Даже мой бывший муж, злобный отец мальчика, не преуспел в этом, хотя, клянусь Богом, он старался. Нет, мистер Сигерсон, эта честь принадлежит только вам. Так что поздравляю вас с этим достижением. Надеюсь, теперь вы довольны. О, не смотрите на меня так. Я знаю, что вам всё равно. Кто для вас Артур? Просто ещё один идиот, не так ли? Тридцатилетний парень, живущий с матерью, исполняющий роль стюарда в крошечной чартерной авиакомпании и проваливающий даже самые лёгкие задания. Держу пари, вы никогда не стали бы общаться с ним добровольно. Впрочем, вы не производите впечатления человека, который вообще рад какой бы то ни было компании.

— Артур ладит со всеми. Да, он действительно идиот. Я знаю это, и он тоже знает. Но, представьте себе, он не возражает, потому что счастлив. Артур одно из тех по-настоящему счастливых созданий, чей жизнерадостный настрой невозможно побороть, даже сбросив на него тонну кирпичей. Так я, по крайней мере, думала, потому что вы, мистер Сигерсон, умудрились сделать это, произнеся всего несколько язвительных слов. Чудесно, сэр. Держу пари, у вас много друзей, с которыми можно поделиться этим необыкновенным талантом. С другой стороны, возможно, мой сын был прав, и у вас их нет? Я уже говорила, что у нас тут кого только не было, и, хотя Артур не семи пядей во лбу, не думайте ни на секунду, что он ничего не замечает.

Она насмешливо фыркнула, кивнув на повреждения на лице Шерлока.

— Несчастный случай в ванной, как бы не так! Да я всегда узнаю следы драки, когда вижу их, и Артур тоже. Вы ведь не тот, за кого себя выдаете, мистер Сигерсон, но я ничего не хочу знать. Вы просто высокомерный хам, который очень сильно обидел и оскорбил моего мальчика, когда он просто пытался делать свою работу. Однако, я вижу, что вы попали в какие-то неприятности, что вполне понятно, учитывая ваше отношение к окружающим, и я уверена, что существует очередь из людей, желающих избить вас всякий раз, когда вы открываете рот…

_«Я всегда слышу «ударь меня по лицу», когда ты говоришь, но обычно это подтекст.»_

—… и вам нужен был кто-то, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда. Мы согласились сделать это только потому, что я кое-кому задолжала, хотя, конечно, и деньги нам тоже были нужны. Но знаете что? Теперь я об этом жалею. Жаль, что я не могу просто дать вам парашют и вышвырнуть вон. Или даже вышвырнуть вас без него. Раз это невозможно, запомните следующее: в ваших собственных интересах вести себя хорошо. И я хочу это хорошенько подчеркнуть, потому что если вы не будете выполнять мои чётко сформулированные требования, то окажетесь в большей беде, чем можете себе представить. Через минуту я пришлю Артура с чашкой чая. Вы возьмёте эту чашку, выпьете её, будете любезны и поблагодарите стюарда. А потом извинитесь. Мне все равно, искреннее вы это сделаете или нет, потому что вы производите впечатление достаточно хорошего актёра. Что мне действительно надо, так это то, чтобы Артур вам поверил. Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался грустным и подавленным до конца полёта. Режим Артура по умолчанию жизнерадостный и дружелюбный, и ваша задача восстановить его после столь мастерски произведённого отключения.

Каролин наклонилась ближе, её взгляд сверлил Шерлока.

— Мы поняли друг друга, мистер Сигерсон?

— Да, миссис Напп-Шаппи, — ответил он хриплым голосом, против своей воли. Шерлок действительно пожалел о резких словах в адрес Артура, поскольку они были вызваны гневом и разочарованием, которые он испытывал из-за собственных неудач. Тем не менее, обычно он не позволял, чтобы к нему обращались подобным образом. В обычной ситуации Шерлок дал бы ей сокрушительный отпор за её наглость и безжалостно извлёк бы на свет всю её подноготную, чтобы подтвердить свой авторитет. Но он чувствовал, что у него не осталось для этого ни сил, ни желания. Она была права. Он был высокомерным придурком большую часть времени, оскорблял людей, рассказывая миру о том, какими их видел. Тех немногих друзей, которые у него были, он оттолкнул от себя. Они считали его мёртвым. Может быть, они всё ещё оплакивали его, но, вероятнее всего, справлялись и без него. И разве им не было бы лучше, если бы он не присутствовал в их жизни? Да, он был холоден, жесток, безжалостен. Он убивал людей и, скорее всего, убьёт ещё не раз. У него хорошо получалось.

Шерлок сглотнул комок, внезапно застрявший в горле.

— Я… начал он, и ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем продолжить, ненавидя эмоции, которые Каролин сумела пробудить в нем. — Я бы с удовольствием выпил чаю, — выдавил он.

Она отстранилась и резким жестом поправила жилет.

— Хорошо. С молоком и сахаром?

— Только с молоком.

— Сейчас сделаем, — бодро сказала Каролин и зашагала прочь.

Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул и провел дрожащей рукой по волосам. Боже милостивый, да что же с ним такое? Она ведь не сказала ему ничего нового, не так ли? Правда, он не привык быть на другой стороне баррикад, а ее слова были довольно неплохой дедукцией. И можно было бы объяснить душевное смятение крайне истощённым состоянием, но, скорее, то было мрачное осознание перспективы провести остаток своей жизни в одиночестве. Некоторое время назад, до роковой встречи в лаборатории Бартса, он бы не испугался такой перспективы. Но теперь, когда он знал, как ценны могут быть дружба и товарищеские отношения, мысль о том, что они никогда не вернутся, жутко пугала его.

Господи, ему действительно нужен был этот перерыв, иначе он прибыл бы в Санкт-Петербург эмоционально разбитым, неспособным дистанцироваться и работать так эффективно, как он мог. Пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, он выпрямился, поправляя ремень безопасности, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

Он услышал, как приближаются неуверенные шаги, сопровождаемые запахом Эрл Грея. Чтобы показать свою добрую волю, Шерлок разложил столик, и через мгновение на него была поставлена дымящаяся чашка на сверкающем блюдце. В комплекте шли ложка и две маленькие порции молока.

— Чашка, — услужливо подсказал Артур, указывая на напиток и отступая назад. Выражение лица его было слегка выжидающим, но, в остальном, нечитаемым, что, несомненно, было для него подвигом.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Чашка?

Артур пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то я должен был сказать: «Вот ваша чашка прекрасного горячего чая, сэр». Но некоторое время назад Мартин сообщил мне, что чай, который я ему принёс, не был ни прекрасным, ни горячим. Он даже не был уверен, что это на самом деле чай. Так что… Я просто скажу «чашка», чтобы предотвратить любые разочарования.

— О, — произнёс Шерлок и потянулся за молоком. Он вылил его в чашку и размешал, прежде чем осторожно сделать глоток. — Это… разумный вариант, — кивнул он, одарив стюарда, как он надеялся, довольно искренней улыбкой. — А чай очень вкусный. На вкус он как настоящий чай и даже горячий.

Артур гордо улыбнулся.

— Видите, я могу управляться с микроволновой печью, — сообщил он. Склонив голову набок, он задумчиво смотрел на Шерлока.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Шерлок.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Артур. — Вы считаете, что я справился? Никто никогда мне этого не говорил. Обычно, я дурачок.

Сделав ещё один глоток, Шерлок поставил чашку на стол и повернулся к нему лицом. Образ серой церкви и покосившихся, покрытых лишайником надгробий, торчащих из ярко-зеленого дёрна, мелькнул у него в голове. На усыпальнице сидела маленькая фигурка в самой уродливой зелёной куртке из всех существующих (которую следовало гуманно уничтожить в ходе эксперименте давным-давно).

«Веселье тебе не к лицу. Лёд привычнее».

Тогда тоже требовалось извинение, и, как и сейчас, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Обычно он этого не делал. Если ему когда-нибудь удастся вернуться и снова встретиться с Джоном лицом к лицу, придётся долго извиняться, надеясь, вопреки всему, что его простят.

— Ты не дурачок, Артур. Мне очень жаль, что я назвал тебя идиотом и наговорил много неприятных вещей. Мне не следовало делать это. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь.

Артур снова пожал плечами и улыбнулся ему.

— Да, конечно. Кстати, именно это сказала мама, когда я ей объяснил, что произошло.

«Единственный человек, которому позволено сказать тебе прямо в лицо, что ты идиот, это не какой-то надменный мерзавец, а я!». Это её слова, а не мои.

— О, она назвала меня ещё хуже, — заявил Шерлок, и Артур глубокомысленно кивнул.

— Да, я знаю. В этом смысле она довольно изобретательна. Вы бы слышали, как она называет папу, когда им надо поговорить друг с другом, или Мартина, когда он запарывает очередной взлёт.

— Так… ты принимаешь мои извинения? — спросил Шерлок с несвойственной ему неуверенностью.

— Конечно. Мама перепугала вас до того, что вы извинились, не так ли? Она угрожала вышвырнуть из самолета? Это обычно срабатывает, потому что звучит довольно убедительно.

На языке у Шерлока вертелось отрицание, но он решил придерживаться правды, поскольку устал притворяться.

— Я не столько испугался, сколько взглянул на себя со стороны. Я… Мне не понравилось то, что я увидел, и ещё больше мне не понравилось слушать то, что увидела она, и то, что она не побоялась показать мне в мельчайших подробностях. Она довольно грозная [7] женщина, твоя мать.

Про себя Шерлок подумал, не в родстве ли Каролин каким-либо образом с миссис Хадсон.

— О да, она великолепна, не так ли? Да, и я забыл спросить. Может быть, вы хотите печенья к чаю? Боюсь, что у нас больше нет пирожных с кремом, потому что шкипер использовал их в прошлом году, чтобы сделать рождественский пудинг для меня, но, я думаю, у нас осталось песочное печенье. Хотите, посмотрю? Дугласу его досталось очень много, когда он отдал этому парню из Инвернесса дегу[8], которых он получил от другого парня из Сантьяго в обмен на шапочки для сауны, которые Иван дал ему за вино из Италии. О, я хотел одну из этих шляп. Они были сделаны из войлока и очень тёплые, и одна из них была с очками, пришитыми как на настоящем шлеме авиатора. Но Дуглас сказал, что они все ему понадобятся, когда мы поедем в Чили. Так что теперь у нас есть куча песочного печенья. — Хотите немного? Настоящее шотландское песочное печенье.

Артур с надеждой посмотрел на него. Шерлок подавил вздох.

— Да, почему бы и нет. — Быть вежливым становилось утомительно.

— Замечательно!

Режим по умолчанию явно восстановился, и лицо Артура расплылось в широкой улыбке. Он бросился на кухню, но вскоре вернулся с извиняющимся выражением лица.

— Эээ, мне очень жаль, сэр, но, по-видимому, всё песочное печенье находится в грузовом отсеке, потому что Дугласу оно нужно для какой-то дамы в аэропорту Копенгагена.

Он задумчиво приложил палец к губам.

— Если подумать, у нас должны быть Хобнобсы [9]. Одну минуту, сэр.

Шерлок уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сообщить усердному стюарду, что ему не так уж сильно нужны бисквиты, но Артур снова умчался.

Вытащив телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, Шерлок включил его и просмотрел коллекцию фотографий, загруженных миньонами его брата. Они выглядели просто туристическими снимками нескольких городов европейских и других стран, но он знал, что многие из них были выбраны намеренно, указывая ему, куда идти за информацией, за убежищем, за провизией, если возникнет необходимость, и он будет вынужден прибегнуть к ресурсам Майкрофта. Он надеялся избежать этого в будущем, тем не менее, внимательно посмотрел на изображения, чтобы точно определить запечатлённые места. Зная своего брата и его привычный уровень паранойи, во многих случаях сфотографированные здания были не местом, а точкой обзора, с которой был сделан снимок. Это заставляло не только угадывать город, но и учитывать угол, перспективу и возможные искажения, вызванные соответствующими объективами. Он слегка улыбнулся про себя. Это был вызов, чтобы занять его ум во время неизбежных периодов скуки. Время от времени Майкрофт всё-таки на что-то годился…

Одна фотография привлекла его внимание по другой причине. Он сомневался, что она имела какое-то отношение к возможным убежищам или потенциальным логовам «шестёрок» Мориарти, которые ему ещё предстояло посетить. На ней была изображена улица в богатом на вид районе. Старинные дома, ухоженные зелёные лужайки, цветы в горшках на подоконниках. Люди выгуливают собак, толкают коляски или несут покупки по аккуратным тротуарам. На первый взгляд, картина была маловыразительной, мирной и скучной, если бы не укол беспокойства, вызванный видом одного из пешеходов. Он увеличил изображение лица, наполовину скрытого солнцезащитными очками, насколько позволяло посредственное разрешение фотографии. Оно выглядело знакомым, но он не был уверен. Цвет волос был другим, но они были окрашены, когда он впервые увидел этого человека. Он внимательно посмотрел на руку, поднесённую к плечу в расслабленном жесте. Наманикюренные пальцы держат небольшой предмет. Ключи от машины? Ах да, рядом стояла машина, мигая огнями, как будто её запирали с помощью пульта дистанционного управления.

Он снова увеличил изображение, чтобы рассмотреть архитектуру этого места. Город было нелегко определить с первого взгляда. _Выглядит отдалённо напоминающим европейский, кирпичные стены зданий, высокие, узкие окна, чугунные заборы. Георгианская эпоха? Нет, должно быть, позже. Викторианская. Значит, где-то в Британии? Крыши и окна скорее французские, хотя строительный материал здесь не тот. Только не кирпич, идиот. Бурый камень? США? Новая Англия [10]? Интересно._ Он слегка улыбнулся про себя. Это определённо было что-то, что нужно было исследовать дальше. Никогда не знаешь, когда и что может пригодиться.

— Я нашёл Хобнобсы, — гордо объявил Артур, заставляя Шерлока выключить телефон. — Но потом вспомнил, что у нас есть кое-что гораздо, гораздо лучше. Тадааа!

Повернув голову и взглянув на стюарда, Шерлок с трудом избежал удара Тоблероном по лицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание переводчика**
> 
> Изумительная авторская иллюстрация ко второй главе http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_cloud_and_under_cloud/ocauc02.jpg
> 
> [1] «Крокодил» — игра в которой один из игроков изображает жестами слово или фразу, а остальные пытаются угадать что это.
> 
> [2]Эле́ктроотрица́тельность — фундаментальное химическое свойство атома, способность атомов притягивать к себе электроны других атомов
> 
> [3]Цитата из «Властелина колец» про озеро Mirrormere (Зеркальное), в котором даже днём отражались звёзды.
> 
> [4]https://st.depositphotos.com/1008960/4502/i/950/depositphotos_45026799-stock-photo-walkers-crisps.jpg
> 
> [5]https://www.englishteastore.com/media/catalog/product/cache/6/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/T/P/TPGT_160B_-00_PG-Tips-tea-160-teabags_1.jpg
> 
> [6] https://s.winestyle.ru/images_gen/164/16429/0_0_orig.jpg
> 
> [7] Другие варианты перевода formidable - классный, шикарный потрясающий 
> 
> [8]Де́гу, или кустарниковая белка (лат. Octodon degus) — южноамериканский грызун, распространённый на территории Боливии, Перу, Чили и Аргентины, предпочитающий каменистые биотопы, поросшие кустарником.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/16/Octodon_Degus_fr.jpg
> 
> [9]Hobnobs - печенье на основе овсяных хлопьев, является одним из самых популярных в Британии. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/38/McVitie%27s_HobNobs_Nobbly_Oaty_Biscuits.jpg/440px-McVitie%27s_HobNobs_Nobbly_Oaty_Biscuits.jpg
> 
> [10]Новая Англия (англ. New England) — регион на северо-востоке США, включающий в себя следующие штаты: Коннектикут, Мэн, Массачусетс, Нью-Гэмпшир, Род-Айленд, Вермонт. Граничит с Атлантическим океаном, Канадой и штатом Нью-Йорк.


	3. Chapter 3

Артур уже открыл картонную обертку Тоблерона и снял часть алюминиевой фольги, обнажив два треугольных кусочка молочного шоколада.

— Лучше, чем печенье, ага? — спросил он, выжидающе глядя на Шерлока. Когда тот не отреагировал и не взял сладость немедленно, Артур слегка помахал шоколадным батончиком, возможно, чтобы сделать его более привлекательным.

Полностью повернувшись к нему, Шерлок протянул руку и осторожно отломил один треугольный кусочек. Артур просиял.

— Можете взять ещё, если хотите. У меня его много, и я могу купить ещё в аэропорту Копенгагена. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, — добавил он озабоченно. Потому что в Санкт-Петербурге этого шоколада вообще не было, можете себе представить? Ужасное разочарование. Я имею в виду, в магазине может не оказаться белого или тёмного шоколада. Или есть только очень большие упаковки, которые вы едва можете съесть, потому что кусочки такие огромные, что их трудно отломить. Но молочный шоколад можно достать где угодно. Кроме Санкт-Петербурга.

Взяв и себе тоже шоколадный треугольник, Артур сел напротив.

— Ааа, лучший шоколад на свете, — объявил он, откусив кусочек и закрыв глаза. — Я думаю, это из-за мёда и всех этих хрустящих наполнителей. И из-за формы, и того, что каждый кусочек похож на вершину горы. Вы любите мёд?

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Очевидно, в ближайшее время избавиться от Артура было невозможно. И он обещал быть вежливым. Не то чтобы он всерьез боялся, что его вышвырнут из самолёта. Однако, он принял во внимание возможность того, что Каролин сделает его жизнь неприятной. Учитывая все неудачи и неприятности, которые Шерлок пережил за последние два месяца, он решил, что потерпеть разговор с Артуром Шаппи, потягивая вполне приличный «Эрл Грей» и поедая шоколад, — меньшее из зол.

_Долгоносики. С какой стати я сейчас думаю о долгоносиках? Должно быть, Джон что-то говорил, смотрел или читал про них._

На мгновение закрыв глаза и пытаясь вспомнить, как люди обычно справляются с подобными ситуациями, будучи вежливыми, и всё такое прочее, Шерлок смирился со своей судьбой.

— Я люблю пчёл, — сказал он, откусывая кончик шоколадного треугольника. Артур радостно кивнул.

— О, они великолепны, не так ли? Не так давно у нас на борту было несколько штук, прямо из Австралии. Это потому, что они там всё ещё здоровы. Какой-то пчеловод в Англии сильно нуждался в них, потому что все его пчёлы умерли. Очень грустно.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ. Он следил за сокращением численности пчёл во всем мире с большим интересом и ещё большим беспокойством.

— Вы держите пчёл? — спросил Артур с полным ртом Тоблерона.

— Нет. Хотя, думаю, в какой-то момент в будущем мне бы этого хотелось.

_Если я выживу после всего этого, и мне будут рады дома._

— Это замечательно. Вы когда-нибудь смотрели мультсериал о пчеле и её друзьях? Там ещё была эта песня в самом начале. Я не понял ни слова, потому что всё это было по-немецки. Название тоже не помню. Но песня звучала так. Я смотрел его во время каникул в Австрии, когда был ребёнком, и всё время её напевал.

Артур начал напевать мелодию, которая могла быть абсолютно любой песней. Однако она показалась Шерлоку смутно знакомой, напомнив о двухнедельном пребывании в Киле [1], когда ему было лет шесть-семь. Его мама присутствовала на конференции в местном университете. Он вспомнил красную кирпичную архитектуру города, высокие парусники в Килер-Фёрде [2] и одинокие дни, проведённые в отеле перед телевизором, после прочтения всех книг, которые он привёз с собой, пока мама читала лекции, а Майкрофт гулял с отцом.  
Ему не разрешили пойти с ними, потому что на второй день их пребывания в этом городе, Шерлок сбежал во время прогулки, чтобы исследовать большой бриг, стоящий в гавани. Он хотел стать пиратом и нуждался в собственном корабле. Он прокрался на борт и забрался по такелажу до самого «вороньего гнезда» [3], к большому ужасу команды и своей няни. В наказание его посадили под домашний арест и заставили разгонять скуку просмотром телевизора под неусыпным присмотром няни — там было всего три канала, причём только на немецком. Тем не менее, на одном из них показывали довольно интересный фильм про викингов, в котором, по крайней мере, были корабли. Ещё в нём был ярко-рыжий мальчик, вытаскивающий их из всевозможных трудных ситуаций с помощью своей находчивости и умных идей. А после него как раз шёл мультсериал, о котором говорил Артур. Поскольку он был дублирован, Шерлок не понимал большей части диалогов, но сами анимированные персонажи и их действия были достаточно просты для восприятия. И музыка действительно была запоминающейся и заразительной. Ритм, мелодия и несколько сентиментальный голос певца всплыли в его сознании, и Шерлок застонал. В течение следующего часа или около того от них невозможно будет избавиться.

— Die Biene Maja [4], — сказал он. — Её исполняет чешский певец Карел Готт.

_И спасибо за то, что заставил эту проклятую песню теперь бесконечно крутиться в моём мозгу. Почему я давным-давно не удалил её?_

Глаза Артура засияли.

— Да, да, это та самая. Вы можете её спеть?

— Я не пою.

— О, какая жалость. Осмелюсь предположить, что ваш голос прекрасно подходит для исполнения этой песни. Мы должны попросить Дугласа. Он очень хорошо поёт, хотя я не знаю, смотрел ли он этот мультик. Но он был великолепен, не так ли? Мне больше всего понравился кузнечик. Ещё шоколада?

Шерлок отломил ещё кусочек. В конце концов, это было неплохо. Когда он в последний раз ел сладости? Два случая он помнил в мельчайших подробностях, один — приятный, а другой — совсем нет. По какой-то непонятной причине он не удалил ни тот ни другой.

Приятный произошёл всего за несколько дней до Падения. Они с Джоном были у Анджело, но причину Шерлок не помнил. Это не было празднованием расследования, поскольку он не мог вспомнить ни одного дела, которое раскрыл бы в тот день. Как бы то ни было, Джон уговорил его съесть не только половину пиццы и большой салат, но и больше половины тирамису, на котором настаивал Анджело. Они ели его вместе, с одной тарелки за обязательной свечой. Потом шли домой в дружеском молчании, а вечером Шерлок играл Вивальди до тех пор, пока его друг не заснул на диване с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. После он провёл около двух часов, сидя напротив и незаметно наблюдая за Джоном, пока тот не проснулся и не лёг в постель. Это было… хорошо.

Другой случай касался крем-брюле, дорогого шампанского и последней сигареты, которую он выкурил. Если тяга к курению не станет настолько сильной, чтобы подавить негативные ассоциации, связанные с этим конкретным случаем, он больше никогда в жизни не прикоснется к сигарете. И к крем-брюле тоже.

Тогда Шерлок был в Монако, пытаясь получить информацию от южноамериканского наркобарона, весьма активно участвующего в управление оставшейся империей Джима. Чтобы получить жёсткий диск, набитый важными контактными данными других членов организации из его сейфа, он организовал попытку соблазнения, узнав о предпочтениях преступника во время различных встреч в казино Монте-Карло и нерегулярной слежки.

Попытка включала в себя романтический ужин на палубе яхты объекта, вышеупомянутый десерт, напитки и общую сигарету. И она потерпела сокрушительный провал, Шерлок обнаружил, что не может справиться с этой ситуацией, когда она начала становиться более жаркой. Прикосновения и особенно поцелуи казались отвратительно навязчивыми и неправильными. В то время он полагал, что это происходит потому, что он никогда раньше не позволял никому так прикасаться к себе, но стоило признаться себе, что его неопытность и общая незаинтересованность в физической близости были не единственной причиной. Как бы то ни было, препараты, которые он ввел объекту, чтобы контролировать ситуацию, не сработали должным образом. Тот не потерял сознание в соответствии с планом, заставив Шерлока терпеть его ухаживания гораздо дольше, чем он ожидал. В конце концов, он попытался вырубить этого человека бутылкой шампанского, промахнулся, другой в это время поднял тревогу, и Шерлок убежал, едва успев спастись и проплыв две мили до гавани в Монако.

Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это был первый провал в его списке неудач, кульминацией которого и стал захват во Франкфурте всего несколько дней назад.  
Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, по его телу пробежала дрожь. Воспоминания об обоих событиях было болезненным и неприятным по разным, но связанным между собой причинам. Он не мог не задаться вопросом, была бы его реакция такой же, если бы Джон поцеловал его и провёл руками по его телу. Вряд ли у него когда-нибудь будет возможность это выяснить. Он действительно должен попытаться удалить оба воспоминания, а если это невозможно, держаться подальше от крем-брюле и других вкусов и запахов, которые могут спровоцировать их.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Сигерсон? Неуверенный голос Артура вывел его из задумчивости.

— Вы что-то неважно выглядите. Может быть, мне принести тёмный Тоблерон? Я слышал, что в тёмном шоколаде больше этих вызывающих счастье веществ, чем в молочном.

— Фенилэтиламин, — машинально ответил Шерлок.

— Что?

— Так называется это вещество, во всяком случае, одно из них. Другое — триптофан.

На Артура осведомлённость Шерлока произвела большое впечатление.

— Оу, и не выговоришь, не так ли? В любом случае, вы выглядите так, как будто этот этил…его…пропил…её…кадрил [5] необходим вам прямо сейчас.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Шерлок. Артур склонил голову набок и нахмурился.

— Почему люди всегда говорят, что они в порядке, когда это не так? То есть, может, я и дурачок и всё такое прочее, но я могу сказать, что вы грустите по какой-то причине, и держу пари, что рана на вашей голове чертовски болит.

— Люди говорят, что они в порядке, потому что они не хотят, чтобы их спрашивали о вещах, которые их беспокоят, — со вздохом пояснил Шерлок. — Они хотят, чтобы их оставили в покое.

Артур нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Но это не очень умно, не так ли? Ведь тогда никто не сможет им помочь.

— Иногда другие люди ничего не могут сделать.

— Ну, по крайней мере, они могут приготовить чай. Мама всегда говорит, что чай решает все проблемы.

_И миссис Хадсон тоже._

— Хотите ещё чашечку?

— Э-э, Артур, — раздался голос со стороны кабины. Показалась фигура Мартина, поправляющего фуражку.

— Могу ли я напомнить тебе, что твоим _пилотам_ , людям, ответственным за поддержание этого самолёта в воздухе, катастрофически не хватает того самого напитка, о котором ты только что упомянул, и это происходит с момента взлёта? Разве ты не слышал интерком?

— Извини, Шкип, я не уверен, что он работает должным образом. Мама сказала, что дегу могли повредить колонки. Кроме того, я почти все время был здесь, разговаривал с мистером Сигерсоном и забыл о чае. Мне очень жаль. Видишь ли, он вовсе не такой противный, как я думал вначале. Он любит пчёл. И Тоблерон. Ты хочешь немного шоколада? Я оставлю его здесь, и пойду принесу чай, хорошо?

Когда стюард ушёл с пустой чашкой Шерлока, тот перевел взгляд на Мартина, который стоял между первыми двумя креслами со слегка неуверенным видом, теребя расшитые золотом манжеты своего пиджака. И снова был заворожен их сходством, несмотря на то, что поведение и жизненный опыт у них были такими разными.

Мартин, казалось, раздумывал, стоит ли начинать разговор, явно собираясь с духом.

— Я… э-э… думаю, мне следует извиниться за то, что произошло раньше, — наконец выдавил он. — Я просто очень удивился.

— Вы были не единственным. Поэтому извинения излишни, — ответил Шерлок.

Мартин переступил с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя дискомфорт.

— И всё же… обычно я не такой…

— Неловкий?

_«Вообще-то, я бы сказал, что всегда»_ , — мысленно добавил Шерлок.

— Да. Нет, — он слегка выпрямился. Я имею в виду, что я Капитан.

Шерлоку показалось, что он буквально слышит заглавную букву, и приподнял бровь.

— Да что вы! Должно быть, это требует очень больших затрат сил, когда приходится одновременно быть капитаном самолёта и управлять фирмой по перевозке грузов в свободное от работы время. Для этого, как мне кажется, требуется немалый организаторский навык. При последней доставке ящики были очень тяжёлыми, не так ли?

Мартин побледнел и нахмурился.

— Как вы… Артур вам сказал, да?

— Нет, он ничего не сказал. Но ваше телосложение, руки и состояние вашей формы — да.

Пока Шерлок говорил, в его мозгу начал звенеть крошечный тревожный колокольчик, сопровождаемый знакомым голосом.

_«Немного нехорошо»_ , — сказал Голос. Но Шерлок не обратил внимания, захваченный потоком умозаключений, которые так и подмывало высказать.

Боже, он не делал этого вслух целую вечность, только мысленно. И сейчас вдруг понял, как сильно ему этого не хватало. Джон был прав, Джон и все остальные: он был позёром. И поскольку ему так долго приходилось работать без зрителей, благодарных или нет, он теперь ухватился за возможность проявить свое мастерство, невзирая на потенциальный конфликт. Как вода, прорвавшаяся сквозь плотину, его дедукция хлынула наружу, практически не прерываемая дыханием.

— Вы пилот, а это значит, что в основном вы проводите много времени сидя. Тем не менее, ваше телосложение, несмотря на то, что вы от природы довольно хрупки и стройны, предполагает физическую активность. Ваши руки, плечи и особенно бёдра указывают на регулярные упражнения. Не кардиотренировки, такие как бег, или езда на велосипеде, а силовые. В общем и целом вы не похожи на человека, который регулярно посещает тренажерный зал, и ваша светлая кожа говорит о том, что вы не проводите много времени на улице, занимаясь работой на свежем воздухе, например, садоводством или рубкой дров. Так откуда же у вас такие мускулы? Очевидно, что это какое-то занятие, требующее поднятия тяжестей. Возможно, это багаж пассажиров, но этот самолёт вмещает только шестнадцать человек, и, как мне кажется, у вас редко бывает одновременно такое количество людей на борту. То же самое касается и груза. Более того, вы капитан, о чем вы не забываете упоминать при каждом удобном случае, и вы не будете помогать загружать и разгружать самолёт. Так чем же вы занимаетесь? Теперь ваши руки. Кожа выглядит грубой, они часто бывают грязными и их трут, чтобы избавиться от каких-то стойких пятен. Костяшки пальцев поцарапаны о шероховатую поверхность, скорее всего, о стену. Затем едва заметные следы чего-то, что врезалось в кожу, но не повредило её, возможно, проволока или веревка, или острый угол тяжелого предмета, я должен был бы увидеть их вблизи, чтобы сказать точно. На среднем пальце правой руки у вас недавно появилась заноза. Дерево самый вероятный материал. Вы пытались вытащить её левой рукой, но, будучи правшой, вы расковыряли ранку, разодрав кожу. Опять же, ничего не указывает на то, что вы работаете с деревом на улице. Плотник? Ремонт квартир? Маловероятно, потому что также можно рассмотреть вашу форму. Не новая, но ухоженная, особенно фуражка и пиджак. Капитанские нашивки были перенесены с более старой формы на эту, что означает, что вы не могли позволить себе новую. Вам не хватает денег. Если у вас нет долгов, жалованья капитана, даже в такой маленькой авиакомпании, как эта, должно быть более чем достаточно для одного человека. Но учитывая необычную иерархию этой компании, с более старшим, явно более способным и опытным офицером, являющимся вторым пилотом, и вами, молодым человеком с сомнительным опытом пилотирования в качестве старшего офицера, вы, должно быть, предложили миссис Напп-Шаппи что-то, чтобы сделать вас капитаном вместо вашего коллеги. Самая очевидная причина заключается в том, что вы были готовы работать за гораздо меньшие деньги, чем кто-либо ещё, настолько небольшие, что вам не хватает на жизнь того, что вы зарабатываете здесь. Следовательно, вы должны подрабатывать на другой работе, чтобы прокормить себя. Какое-то занятие с гибким графиком, чтобы можно было получать дополнительный заработок не в ущерб основной работе. Значит, это что-то в качестве фрилансера. Включающее в себя подъём тяжестей, преимущественно деревянных предметов, которые требуют переноски на значительные расстояния и через узкие пространства, такие как лестницы и коридоры, из-за чего неизбежны потёртости на обуви, следы на брюках, от прислонённых тяжестей во время «перекуров» и царапины на руках. Транспортная фирма, очевидно.

Он замолчал, наконец-то переведя дыхание, и снова сосредоточился на Мартине. Пилот стоял совершенно неподвижно. Шерлок попытался прочесть выражение его лица и понять, до какой степени он, несомненно, оскорбил собеседника, но Мартин не выглядел ни сердитым, ни даже раздражённым.

— Как вы узнали о ящиках, — наконец выдавил он.

— Удачная догадка, — сознался Шерлок.

— О, хорошо. Вы знаете, там ещё был стол. И четыре стула и кресло. И пара ящиков с фарфором.

— Всегда есть что-то, — пробормотал Шерлок, подавляя улыбку. О, как же ему этого не хватало! Он ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза, когда перед его внутренним взором возникло полное восхищения лицо Джона. Он невыносимо скучал и по этому тоже.

— Как вы это делаете? — Робкий, но настойчивый вопрос Мартина заставил его снова повернуться к пилоту. — Это было… впечатляюще. Каролин сказала, что вы журналист, но этот навык был бы гораздо полезнее, если бы вы были, скажем, детективом. Как тот, что умер летом в Лондоне. Дуглас рассказывал мне об этом. Судя по всему, это было во всех газетах. Он тоже владел дедукцией. Был даже блог о его расследованиях. Вы слышали о нём? В конце концов, он покончил с собой.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с тревогой и пытаясь найти признаки узнавания на лице Мартина. Но капитана, казалось, интересовал только его ответ.

— Да, я слышал об этом. Мой… коллега был тесно связан с этим делом.

— О, он тоже написал статью?

Голова Шерлока дернулась в том, что могло быть одновременно кивком и покачиванием.

_Он был моим лучшим другом, и я всегда буду верить в него._

— Да, он написал небольшую заметку.

— Надеюсь, это была не одна из тех статей, осуждающих его как мошенника? Потому что из того, что я слышал, я думаю, что он был настоящим. Помогая всем этим людям и будучи таким гениальным в этом. Даже на Дуглас был впечатлен. А теперь вы показали мне, что действительно можно вычислять вещи про жизнь незнакомцев. Вам действительно стоит написать статью в защиту этого детектива. Я имею в виду, он явно делал что-то хорошее, но умер опозоренный. Кто знает, что заставило его покончить с собой. Должно быть, он был в полном отчаянии.

_Вы даже не представляете в каком._

— Да, пожалуй, стоит, — тихо сказал Шерлок, преодолевая внезапно подступивший к горлу комок и мысленно желая, чтобы тот заткнулся и ушёл. Разговор вызвал воспоминания, которые, как он полагал, были похоронены так глубоко, что только сильное землетрясение (вернее его эмоциональный эквивалент) могли вытащить их наружу, но вот они уже были здесь, обнажённые и болезненные, как и в тот ужасный день у Бартса. Шерлок рассеянно провел левой рукой по своему правому запястью, где, как ему казалось, он по прежнему чувствовал прикосновение Джона, словно ожог, пока рука доктора не была вырвана из его собственной безвольной руки. Последний контакт, который у них был и возможно вообще последний, всё зависело от того, как будут развиваться события дальше.

Шерлок сглотнул, едва слыша слова Мартина.

— Должно быть, работать журналистом здорово. Путешествуешь по миру и видишь нечто большее, чем просто аэропорты, общаешься с важными людьми, останавливаясь в хороших отелях, всё это.

— У этой работы есть и недостатки: сжатые сроки, стервозные редакторы, ненадёжные фотографы. И не все отели хороши.

— И все же, вы, в некотором смысл, е сами себе хозяин, — задумчиво произнёс Мартин.

Шерлок смерил его суровым взглядом.

— Почему вы жалуетесь? Разве вы теперь не тот, кем всегда хотели быть — капитан воздушного судна? Вы сумели получить этот пост, несмотря на все неудачи, например, вы несколько раз проваливали экзамен на CPL [6].

— Да, но…

— Вы работаете в профессии, которая вам нравится. Если бы это зависело от вас, вы бы только и делали, что летали дни напролёт. Несмотря на то, что вы всё ещё боретесь за свой авторитет, который, как вы думаете, должен иметь капитан, это у _вас_ четыре нашивки на рукаве, а не у вашего коллеги Дугласа, которому вы тайно завидуете за его навыки пилотирования, опыт, непринуждённую уверенность в себе и успех у женщин. Так в чём же ваша проблема? Вас окружают люди, которые любят вас, несмотря на ваши промахи и неудачи. Да, время от времени возникают размолвки между вами и вашим коллегой или дискуссии с вашим боссом, во время которых Дуглас пытается принизить ваш статус. Но в глубине души вам это нравится, и вы не будете так счастливы где-то ещё. В каком-то смысле вы нашли замену семье в других членах этой авиакомпании, как и они нашли её в вас. Вы должны быть довольны, счастливы и даже благодарны, потому что не многие могут рассчитывать на такую поддержку. Скажите, вы предпочитаете быть здесь, или безымянным вторым или третьим пилотом в крупной авиакомпании, где можно считать себя счастливчиком, когда бортпроводники вспомнят ваше имя? Держу пари, ваша команда точно знает, какой именно вы пьете чай.

Мартин сглотнул и уставился на него. Шерлок понял, что он говорил гораздо более страстно, чем намеревался.

— Я… я никогда не смотрел на это с такой точки зрения.

— Тогда сделайте это. И перестаньте жаловаться.

Послышался звон посуды на подносе, и Артур, шаркая ногами, появился в поле зрения.

— О, Мартин, Дуглас просил передать тебе, что он скучает по своему капитану. А вот и ваш чай. Два молока и два сахара.

Мартин посмотрел на Артура, на чай, на Шерлока и снова на Артура.

— Да, верно, — пробормотал он. Осторожно сняв чашку с подноса, он снова посмотрел на неё. — Спасибо, Артур, — сказал он.

Повернувшись к Шерлоку, его веснушчатое лицо расплылось в мягкой и слегка недоверчивой улыбке.

— И вам, как мне кажется, тоже. — Мартин взмахнул рукой, прежде чем вспомнил, что она держит довольно полную чашку чая, часть которого выплеснулась на блюдце. — Я… тогда я пойду.

Поправив фуражку и слегка расправив плечи, он зашагал прочь. Вернее, двинулся так, что это можно было бы назвать гордой поступью, если бы не лёгкое покачивание самолёта и тот факт, что он старательно балансировал чашкой с чаем, стараясь его не пролить.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла, а Артур поставил перед ним еще одну чашку чая и тарелку, на которой лежал огромный кусок горячего яблочного пирога покрытого заварным кремом. У Шерлока заурчало в животе, когда запах ударил ему в ноздри.

— Мама сказала, что вы выглядите так, как будто вам нужен пирог, — сказал Артур. — Я рассказал ей о Тоблероне, и она сказала, что шоколад это прекрасно, но что вам также нужен пирог. Побольше. Так что вот он. Пирог. Да, и _она_ разогрела его в микроволновке, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться.

— Я… — начал Шерлок, собираясь сказать, что не хочет пирога. В животе у него снова заурчало. Когда он в последний раз ел что-нибудь горячее? Или вообще ел? Последнее, что он помнил, был _Лаугенбрецель_ [7], который он перехватил на вокзале, но было ли это сегодня утром или вчера? — Спасибо, — кивнул он Артуру, и тот радостно засиял.

— Есть ещё, если вы захотите.

— Я уверен, что этого будет достаточно.

Артур кивнул, но не ушёл. Шерлок вздохнул. Будет ли у него хоть минута покоя в этом полёте?

— Вам не нужно спешить, — сказал Артур. — Мы ещё немного побудем в воздухе, пока не приземлимся в Копенгагене. Похоже, они там немного заняты. Да, и я слышал, что вы сказали Мартину. Когда вы высчитали его, я имею в виду.

— Продедуцировал.

— Что?

Шерлок закатил глаза и потянулся за чаем, чтобы сделать глоток.

— «Продедуцировал», а не «высчитал»[8]. Это не имеет никакого отношения к математике.

— А, понятно. Но я всё слышал. И это было великолепно! Как у того детектива.

— Да, я знаю.

— Нет, я имею в виду, не мёртвого, а другого.

— Какого другого?

— Мисс Марпл.

Шерлок чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Он поставил чашку, прижал ладонь ко рту и захихикал. Артур на мгновение растерялся, а затем присоединился к нему, хотя и выглядел несколько озадаченным такой реакцией. Его смех заразил и Шерлока, и какое-то мгновение он боролся с собой, чтобы подавить его. Никаких шансов. Он вырывался наружу, как кипяток из пробирки, заполненной до краев. Уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, Шерлок засмеялся, его плечи вздрогнули. Когда он в последний раз так смеялся? Беззастенчиво хихикал о чём-то? Конечно, не в последние месяцы. Смеяться было не над чем, хихикать было не с кем. И он скучал по этому больше, чем мог себе представить.

Подняв голову и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он успокоился. Артур смотрел на него с некоторым подозрением.

— Вы уверены, что с вами всё в порядке?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет, это не так, — серьёзно ответил он. — Со мной не всё в порядке уже несколько месяцев, и не будет ещё какое-то время, а может быть и никогда, в зависимости от того, как пойдут дела. Но ты сделал невозможное и заставил меня смеяться, несмотря ни на что. Так что… полагаю, я должен тебя поблагодарить. За смех, за разговоры, за шоколад и за пирог. Я не знал, что мне всё это нужно, но, кажется, это так. Что бы я ни говорил раньше об обслуживании на этом самолёте, я беру свои слова обратно. Всё было просто превосходно. Ты можешь передать это своей маме.

Артур махнул рукой и улыбнулся, его лицо покраснело от комплимента.

— О, она все равно подслушивает, чтобы знать, о чём мы разговариваем. Благодарю вас, сэр. Я тоже беру назад свои слова о том, что вы отвратительный. Вы странный, но не такой плохой, как мой отец или мистер Берлинг. — Артур слегка взмахнул руками, очевидно, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Хорошо, что ж. Теперь я должен позаботиться о своих пилотах, — пробормотал он и неторопливо удалился.

Почти ожидая, что сейчас появится ещё один сотрудник авиакомпании, чтобы поболтать с ним, Шерлок огляделся. Он был в салоне один. Это казалось почти неправильным, но он решил воспользоваться шансом и хотя бы съесть пирог, пока он тёплый. Подцепив вилкой первый кусочек и глядя на свое потрёпанное отражение в окне, он невольно восхитился неуёмной жизнерадостностью Артура. Если бы он рассказал стюарду о своей дилемме, то молодой человек точно нашел бы решение и сказал не волноваться. Конечно, Джон простит его. Если и не сразу, то спустя пару чашек чая с кусочком шоколада между ними. Шерлоку бы не помешала уверенность в себе Артура Шаппи…

**\--**

В результате посадка задержалась всего на полчаса, плюс ещё пятнадцать минут руления до места стоянки. Когда Шерлок встал, чтобы взять куртку и сумку с полки, Каролин подошла к нему.

— Вы молодец, — сказала она ему тихим, но суровым голосом строгого учителя, хвалящего трудного ученика. — Артур полностью поверил вашим комплиментам и без умолку болтал об этом. И с Мартином тоже что-то произошло. Это он посадил самолёт, а не Дуглас. Настоял на попытке. Лучшая посадка, которую ему когда-либо удавалось совершить. Никаких корректировок курса, никаких воздушных ям, никакой необходимости заходить на второй круг из-за неправильного угла. Прямо по учебнику. Даже для Дугласа это был бы впечатляющий подвиг в таких погодных условиях. Так что, что бы вы ему ни сказали, это было… хорошо.

— Вы знаете, что я ему сказал. Вы слышали каждое слово.

У неё хватило совести слегка покраснеть.

— Да. Ну что ж. В конце концов, это маленький самолёт.

Он улыбнулся, надевая куртку и заставляя себя не вздрагивать, когда тяжёлая ткань легла на его раны.

— Это было искренне. Я имею в виду то, что я сказал Артуру. И благодарность, и извинение.

Она кивнула и протянула ему визитную карточку.

— Берегите себя, молодой человек. Если вы прислушаетесь к той, что прожила побольше вашего, обычно всё заканчивается не так мрачно и безнадежно, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Если вам когда-нибудь снова понадобятся наши услуги… — она кивнула на карточку. — Ну, а если вам потребуется что-то, чтобы поднять настроение, я рекомендую заглянуть на наш сайт. Его создал Артур.

— Да, это сделал я, — раздался голос Артура, стоящего с гордым видом со стороны двери. Шерлок и Каролин переглянулись. — Минивен прибыл, мистер Сигерсон.

**\--**

Когда Шерлок вышел из самолёта и начал спускаться по трапу, машинально подняв воротник своей куртки, налетел сильный порывистый ветер, пахнущий морем. Он испытывал странное нежелание покидать тёплое нутро самолёта, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с мрачным холодом снаружи, и знал, что это имеет мало общего с фактической температурой. Впервые за последние недели он не чувствовал голода, потому что был сыт пирогом. И дело было не только в пироге и чае. Время, проведённое на борту MJN Air, практически болезненно напомнило ему о том уровне комфорта в его квартире на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, который был у него когда-то, и который он недостаточно ценил, как теперь понимал. Поправив ремень сумки на плече, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Лучше не зацикливаться на этих вещах, когда ещё так много нужно сделать.

— Мистер Сигерсон, подождите! — Лязг металлических ступенек раздался как раз тогда, когда Шерлок добрался до мокрого асфальта и направился к минивену. Обернувшись, он увидел, что весь экипаж MJN Air спускается по трапу во главе с взволнованным Артуром.

— Есть кое-что, что вам понадобится, — окликнул его стюард, выходя вперёд, пока остальные трое ждали на некотором расстоянии. Шерлок подозревал, что они пришли, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на него, особенно Дуглас. Он внимательно изучал Шерлока с нескрываемым любопытством и выглядел задумчивым, пока в его глазах не зажегся хитрый огонек, заметный даже на расстоянии и в слабом свете габаритных фонарей. Шерлок вспомнил, о чём Мартин упоминал ранее. Что-то во взгляде второго пилота подсказало, что Дуглас больше не купится на его легенду. Очевидно, ему нужно было ещё какое-то визуальное доказательство, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, доказательство, которое Шерлок теперь предоставил. Дуглас знал, кто он на самом деле, Шерлок был в этом уверен.

Бросив на пилота быстрый и пристальный взгляд, он слегка покачал головой. Дуглас мгновенно напрягся, но потом снова расслабился. Казалось, он на несколько секунд задумался, возможно, решая, будет ли хранить тайну выгоднее, чем болтать о ней. Подняв руку, он склонил голову в коротком приветствии, что заставило Мартина повернутся и удивлённо посмотреть на него.

Тем временем Артур подошёл к Шерлоку и встал перед ним, выжидающе глядя на него и держа что-то завёрнутое в пластиковый пакет. Очертание предмета сказали Шерлоку всё, что он хотел знать о содержимом, но, тем не менее, Артур вытащил упаковку шоколада и протянул ему.

— На тот случай, если в аэропорту его нет, как и в Санкт-Петербурге, — сказал он. — Каждый раз, когда вы не будете… ну… в порядке, вам это понадобится. В нём содержится дополнительный хрен…фен… подождите, я могу произнести это правильно. — Артур прикусил губу, сильно нахмурился, а затем глубоко вздохнул. — Фе-нил-э-тил-амин, — тщательно произнёс он.

Выговорив это, он выжидательно посмотрел на Шерлока, и его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, когда тот одобрительно кивнул.

— Спасибо за Тоблерон, Артур. Я использую его с умом.

— Замечательно, — воскликнул Артур. — Пока.

Вернувшись к остальным, Артур с энтузиазмом помахал ему на прощание, пока члены команды MJN Air смотрели на Шерлока. И тогда он ещё раз кивнул им в знак благодарности.

Когда Шерлок повернулся, чтобы идти к минивену, уголки его рта приподнялись в невольной улыбке. Он положил подарок в сумку, и его улыбка стала напряжённой. Тёмный шоколад для мрачной полосы жизни, которая ждёт его впереди. Несомненно, он ему понадобится и, скорее всего, гораздо раньше, чем он сам это осознает. Тем не менее, если ему удалось пережить все эти испытания, он надеялся, что будет и другая полоса, с которой белый Тоблерон будет отлично сочетаться. Ну, или когда тирамису, разделённый на двоих около свечи, будет просто сладостью, необходимой, чтобы поднять настроение.

Похлопав по сумке, он вошёл в минивен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на иллюстрации Автора к третьей главе http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_cloud_and_under_cloud/ocauc03.jpg  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_cloud_and_under_cloud/ocauc04.jpg
> 
> [1]Киль (нем. Kiel ) — город в Германии, столица и крупнейший город земли Шлезвиг-Гольштейн. Расположен на берегу Кильской бухты Балтийского моря. 
> 
> [2] Килер-Фёрде — 16-км залив, превращённый в порт города Киль.  
> https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-o/18/08/db/ee/hotel-kieler-forde.jpg
> 
> [3]Приключе́ния пчёлки Ма́йи (нем. Die Biene Maja und ihre Abenteuer) — детская книга немецкого писателя Вальдемара Бонзельса, опубликованная в 1912 году, экранизированная в 1975 году в виде анимационного сериала японской компанией Nippon Animation. В 1982 году вышла вторая часть сериала — «Новые приключения пчёлки Майи».  
> Песня, которую напевал Артур  
> https://youtu.be/o-mCm7V7Jxo
> 
> [4]Воронье гнездо (англ. Crow's Nest) — исторический морской термин, которым образно обозначался наблюдательный пост в виде открытой бочки, закреплённой над марсовой площадкой фок-мачты парусного судна, где размещался наблюдатель или артиллерийский корректировщик. Такой способ наблюдения был особенно распространён на зверобойных и рыболовных судах при плавании во льдах.
> 
> [5] На английском Артур произносит *the phen … pencil … phenyl-thingie*, а это мой высокохудожественный перевод) 
> 
> [6] CPL(Commercial Pilot License) - лицензия пилота коммерческой авиации, позволяет его обладателю работать по найму.
> 
> [7]Лаугенбрецель - крендель, широко распространённый в южной Германи, в его состав как правило, входят: пшеничная мука, солод, дрожжи и вода. Перед выпечкой крендели погружают на несколько секунд в раствор гидроксида натрия, благодаря чему они приобретают при выпечке типичный коричневый цвет, а потом посыпают крупной солью.  
> https://www.rezeptschachtel.de/img/laugenbrezel.jpg
> 
> [8] Здесь игра английских слов, к сожалению не так красиво выглядящая на русском. Артур путает слово «deducted», означающее *высчитал* или *вычел* со словом «deduced» обозначающим так любимый Шерлоком метод дедукции)  
> 


End file.
